First Year
by IntotheUnknown
Summary: It's Bella's first year in college and it's not turning out, at all, like she planned. Eager to leave behind the memory of past relationships she ends up with a roommate who could be more of a distraction than a help. Welcome to Hamilton University! A/H
1. Fresh Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**So....this is my first story so if it sucks blame my friends for filling my head with lies...I let them read it and they told me it was good. Thnx to them BTW they know who they are.**

**1. A Fresh Start **

I was just beginning to stir after the worst night's sleep I'd had all summer. I'd had yet another bad dream. It was almost like one of the dreams where you're standing in a crowded room and everyone's staring at you: laughing and pointing and you can't figure out why everyone's acting so strange. Then you look down and realize your not wearing any clothes. I tried to convince myself it was from all the excitement but really it was a combination of excitement and fear. I had been looking forward to this day since I started high school, the day when I would become a college student. My nerves were beginning to kick in thinking about the new life I was getting ready to start. I had always been relatively independent, but this was something entirely different. I would be leaving the only home I'd ever known. My mother, however, wasn't looking forward to me leaving. She tried relentlessly to attract me to the many benefits of junior college.

I chuckled at the memory of my mothers attempt to keep me home.

Going to Forks Community College meant that you were destined to stay here for the rest of your life and I was determined to get out of this town if it was the last thing I did, although I was a little sad at the thought of leaving my mom and dad. I was torn in between not leaving my family and getting out of this dead end town. So I settled for Hamilton University. Renee was happy I was going to college but she was worried I'd meet some guy, fall madly in love, and get knocked up, though she would never tell me that. That was how she met my Father. She lectured me all summer about the importance of education and not letting anything distract me, _especially_ boys.

"I just don't want you to get caught up and make the same mistakes I did," She said in the heat of one of her more recent rants. She froze and there was silence for a second before she rebounded her statement. "But you're not a mistake baby, you never were," she said hugging me. She gave me a small peck on the forehead before looking at me to see if she was forgiven. I gave her a nod and she exited my room to let me pack the rest of my things. Of course I knew I wasn't a mistake. I never felt like I was. I knew Charlie and Renee were happy to have me. Their relationship lasted this long so I didn't see why she was so worried about it.

I knew she would miss having me around but I knew she was mostly concerned about the guys. _Why was she so apprehensive?_ She knew my background when it came to boys. We told each other everything...well....mostly everything. There are just some things a mother and daughter are not meant to share. My thoughts were interrupted when my phone started ringing.

**Hello, hello**

**Is anyone home**

**Hello, hello**

**Just pick up the phone **

It could only be one person calling me at this time. I turned on my side and reached over to the night stand to grab my phone. It was my bestfriend.

"Alice," I said clearing my throat in attempt to get the sleep out of my voice "what's up?"She wasn't fooled.

"Bella wake up, what are you still doing asleep when we have a bright future ahead of us?" she chirped into the pone. I could practically feel her bouncing on her toes from all the excitement. I smiled at her enthusiasm and began to pull myself out of bed to begin the day that was going to be inevitably long.

"I'm up Ali. I was just lying in bed. I didn't sleep to well last night."

"Another nightmare." She said it as more of a statement than a question. I was an only child and Alice was the closest thing to a sister I had. Since she was an only child too we immediately bonded. She knew me better than anyone, even better than I knew myself, as cliché as that sounds.

"Yeah," I admitted. There was no point in lying to her she would see right through it and it didn't exactly help that I was the worlds worst liar.

"I don't know what you're so nervous about. This is going to be the most fun you've ever had, I know it."

"If you say so"

"I do say so, and you know I'm always right so don't question it and get ready and you-" Before she could finish her sentence I cut her off. I already knew what she was going to say.

"Yes, I'm wearing the outfit you picked out." It's not that I didn't dress up. I wore cute clothes. I just didn't feel that this was an occasion to get dressed for. Alice refused to let me step foot on the campus without looking 'positively pulchritudinous', whatever that meant_. _I figured if it came from her it had to be a good thing and I wasn't going to deny her. Alice was tiny but she was freakishly powerful for her size.

Four years ago, when we were freshmen at Forks high, Tyler had tried to come on to her. We were walking the halls going to our next class. My head was down trying to make sure I didn't trip over my own feet. We were talking about the test we had just taken when Alice stopped mid sentence and I noticed she wasn't next to me anymore. My head snapped up and I began to search the hall for her when I spotted them. Tyler had pushed Alice up against the lockers and was hovering dangerously close to her face. Alice looked pissed. Her eyebrows scrunched up and her jaw clenched and I knew it was not going to turn out well for Tyler. I remember thinking that he was a complete moron for not seeing how mad she was, but then again his eyes never seemed to stay on her face. She had told him numerous times that she wasn't interested but he was very persistent. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Alice's eyes got wide in shock then her eyebrows furrowed again. Before I, or Tyler, knew it Alice pulled her tiny arm back and balled up her fist then snapped it forward, unleashing all her anger on his face. When she made the connection with his nose there was a small cracking sound followed by his loud shrieking. Blood began streaming out of his nose before he doubled over in pain, clutching his nose as he fell to the floor in the fetal position. Alice shrugged it off and casually stepped over Tyler's balled up form with her head high and sauntered back over to where I was standing. I just stood there in shock with my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open. I couldn't believe this 4ft nothing freshman just took out this boy, who was easily twice her size, with a single punch. Later we found out that he had to get three stitches and Alice ended up with a few detentions. From then on I knew I never wanted to be on her bad side.

"You're gonna look so cute," She squealed. "Not that you're not normally cute, you'll just look even cuter," She tacked on so she wouldn't offend me.

"It's okay Alice I know what you meant."

She let out small sigh of relief before giggling into the phone. We started talking about the dorm rooms and our hopes that our roommates wouldn't be total whack jobs.

"Hey, did you call them to make sure they got your housing application?" she said in an authoritative tone.

"Um…..well….no…I checked online to see if the package was received," I said feebly, "and it said that it arrived a few days after I sent it so there was no need to call."

After all what was the point of the internet verification if I had to call and make sure they received it? It said it plain and simple in black letters 'package received'.

"Isabella Marie Swan, ugh… how many times do I have to tell you, you can't always trust the postal service. You still should've called to see if they got it. What if they lost it?" she was yelling into the phone now. It was so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear slightly to avoid any damage to my eardrum. I could still hear every word she was throwing at me. _Geez for someone so tiny she can sure get loud. Ouch._ "Watch, now you're going end up in the left over, broken down dorms that nobody wants or something like that."

"Alice calm down before you have an aneurism, I can practically see the vain bulging out of your forehead right now and stop saying that before you jinx me and I really end up homeless."

"I'm not the one who _jinxed_ you, YOU ARE. I have no control over these things. It's your decisions that make the future what it is. You know I'm usually right about these things." I could see her shaking her head on the other side of the phone as if she were right in front of me. But she was, in fact, right. She had never failed me before. Why would this be any different? I had to hope that maybe she would be a little wrong and maybe I would get an _okay_ dorm.

"I don't know but since you know everything would you mind telling me the winning lotto numbers, I could use the money." I teased. It was silent for a moment before we both broke out into laughter and all was forgiven.

"Okay Ali, I gotta start getting ready. Call me when you're on your way."

"Alright Bella, I'll talk to you soon."

I had to ride with Alice since my dad was on patrol as the police chief of this small town and we didn't have another car besides his cruiser. I used to have a truck until it finally broke down on me this summer. I worked all throughout high school so that I was able to afford a used, rust colored, 67' Chevy truck that I loved. It wasn't perfect, the engine was extremely loud and the interior was falling apart, but I bought it with my hard earned money so I immediately loved it. Alice couldn't understand my attachment to the car. She would ride in it with me because of our friendship; otherwise she would not have been caught dead in it. I bought it the summer after sophomore year, I was so proud of it, and it decided to conk out on me now in my time of need. Alice called it fate. She said it was a sign that I needed to get rid of my "old dust bucket" and move on to something more efficient and classy, something more me. She didn't understand how hard I had to work just to get that "old dust bucket." Her parents bought her a Porsche after she got her license. Her mother used to be a big shot stylist, apparently she was the one to blame for Alice's addiction to fashion, and her father was a psychologist, and a pretty good one at that. So Alice pretty much had everything she ever needed or wanted, for that matter. Since we were both attending Hamilton this fall it made sense that we ride together. My mother was upset that she couldn't take me until she and Alice decided it was the perfect excuse to throw a going away party. The party took place a week before Alice and I had to embark on our little journey.

I shook my head trying to erase the memory of that night.

I had been dating Mike at the time and I knew he would be coming and since my mother was good friends with the Stanley's I knew Jessica would be there as well. She'd had a crush on him for the longest and was always jealous that he was with me. I would catch her flirting with him in the halls after class or in the stands at football games. I never thought much of it because Mike never paid her any attention so I figured it was a lost cause. But this night was different than the others. I was sitting on the couch talking with one of my good friends when I noticed Jessica flirting with Mike, as she usually did. I turned away and continued my conversation because I saw Mike brush her off, as he usually did, and walk into the den. The party was going smoothly and I was having fun but I hadn't seen Mike in awhile and decided to go look for him. I got up and pushed passed the crowd of people. I decided to check the last place I had seen him go. I turned the corner to enter the den and my heart shattered and my stomach dropped. I felt the tears begin to pool in my eyes as I saw Jessica straddling Mike on the couch with her hands locked behind his neck. Mike had his hands on her hips gripping them tightly as he shoved his tongue down her throat. I froze in the doorway. I couldn't bring myself to run over there, hurdle the couch, and tackle them like I wanted to. I felt the tears threatening to spill over and I tried to force them back. My knees went weak and I put my hand on the door frame to support myself. I wrapped my free hand around my throat in attempt to push back the bile that was threatening to emerge. They were so caught up in their _moment_ they didn't even notice me standing there. I pleaded with myself to do something, anything. I couldn't let this happen. In my own house no less.

"What…..The. Hell?" I tried to make the words come out forceful but they just ended up sounding shaky and weak as the tears began streaming down my face. Jessica snapped her head up and a menacing grin spread across her face as she realized who it was that caught them. Mike threw Jessica off of his lap as he began to stand up and head straight for me.

"Bella, baby I'm so sorry…." He continued to talk but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. The pain I was feeling took over my senses. I swiftly turned around to make a break for it but I lost my footing and tipped forward. I was headed straight for the hardwood when I felt Mike grab my hips and steady me.

"Can you just wait….please? I need to explain."

"No, LET ME GO!" I grabbed his hands and loosened his hold on me and headed for the stairs.

"Bella wait." Mike called out to me as I pushed passed the crowd once again, only this time I was running _from_ him. I ran up the stairs tripping up a few as I went. I could feel the questioning eyes of the party on my back as I headed towards my room. When I made it to my room I threw myself on my bed and let the tears come down freely. It was only a few minute before Alice came to see what was wrong. I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Bella?" she said peeking in the room. "Are you okay, do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head as that was all I could manage. She sat next to me on the bed and let me cry on her lap the whole night. It wasn't until everyone left that I was able to tell her what happened. She was beyond angry. She was ready to go to Mike's house and beat the crap out of him but I convinced her not to. I told her he wasn't worth it. The next day we started a small bonfire in my back yard. We used everything he'd ever given me as fuel. Charlie was furious and gave us a lecture about fire safety that day.

I hung up the phone and treaded into the bathroom to finally start the day. After I showered and brushed my teeth, I got dressed without really paying too much attention to the outfit since Alice had already done all the work, and headed down stairs to grab something to eat. I turned the corner and was greeted by my dad who was sitting at the table dressed in his uniform, holding the morning paper, and sipping his coffee.

"Mornin' Bells," he barely looked up from his paper. I let out a small laugh then said good morning to him while grabbing the bagels from the top of the fridge. I was going to miss this. The mornings here were so calm and comfortable. It was our own little routine and today was the last day I would be able to participate in the unofficial morning tradition.

"You excited?"

"Um…yeah…among other things but yeah mostly excited I would say," I said with my head buried in the fridge in search of the cream cheese. My dad was never one to push for details and for that I was thankful.

"I'm gonna miss you kid." He said with his face still hidden behind the newspaper. I couldn't tell but it sounded like he might have been crying. I closed the refrigerator and headed over to him. I stood behind his chair and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and gave him a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too dad, a lot." I said giving him another squeeze emphasizing _a lot._ I would miss going fishing with him once a month. He usually went every Sunday and that was too often for me so we agreed I would come one Sunday a month and it's been that way ever since.

He stood up and cleared his throat trying to get the tears out of his voice. He turned to me and gave me one more hug before turning towards the door to make his way to work. He called over his shoulder for me to be careful and I said I would. I fixed my plate and sat down at the table to eat my food. I was looking around the kitchen and reminiscing about all the times I'd had in this place. Some were good and some weren't but at the end of the day this was my home and I would miss it. I was brought back to reality when my phone started beeping, signaling that I had a text. _Beep, beep. Beep, beep. _I flipped it open and immediately wished I hadn't.

_**M:**_ Bella can we please talk I miss u and I want to apologize

_Is he serious?_ I rolled my eyes, closed my phone and stuck it back in my pocket. I didn't feel like dealing with him right now or _ever_. I had been effectively avoiding him all week. I got up from the table and washed my dishes and headed upstairs to double check my bags. I walked into my room and found my mom sitting on my bed, clutching what looked like a dolls dress, and crying.

"Mom?" _Here we go_. "Oh mom, don't cry, I'm not going to be that far away and I'll make sure to keep in contact all the time. I'll e-mail you and you can call me at the dorm." I sat down next to her and started rubbing her back to soothe her, which seemed to make her cry more. She was the complete opposite of my father. He had a hard time showing his emotions while Renee just let them flow freely. "Mom, seriously it'll be okay."

"I…I….I know. I…..I….I'm just g….go…go….gonna miss y…you," she said in between sobs. She held up the dolls dress and another round of whimpers came out.

"D…do….you remember this d…d..dress?" I shook my head and my eyes tightened in concentration as I tried to remember where the dress had come from.

"Th…th….this is the fir….first dress I ever bought you." She held the dress out to me. I grabbed it from her and held it up to my body. I looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes and pouty lips trying to look like a child. She let out a small, watered down giggle. _At least that got her to stop crying. Thank God. _

She composed herself before speaking. "I suppose it is silly to try and keep you here forever," she sighed and grabbed my hand and held it in hers. "You're a grown girl and I guess I'll just have to get used to that." She pulled me into a hug then kissed my cheek.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too baby." she said cupping my cheek with her hand. I smiled and stood up to look over my bags.

"You got everything you need?"

"I think so."

"Sorry I didn't help more with the packing." She said sheepishly. I raised my eyebrow and gave her a little smirk.

"It's okay mom, I know this past week hasn't been easy on you," I said reassuringly before I added "Plus you were probably hoping I would change my mind and put everything back." We laughed and she walked over to help me make sure everything was in order. Just then my phone rang. It was Alice telling me she was downstairs. I invited her up then started to gather my things.

"Knock, knock." Alice said announcing her arrival into the room. Her eyes danced around the room, eyeing the small amount of bags I had strewn across the floor, and then stopped when she got to my moms tear streaked face and puffy eyes. She glanced back and forth between me and my mom a few times before speaking.

"Aww Mrs. Swan, Everything will be just fine I'll take excellent care of Bella." She said before pulling my mother into a hug. She barely came up to my mothers shoulder and she was trying to comfort her. It was funny to watch my mom wrapped around Alice's small frame, but then again it wasn't that hard to be bigger than Alice. She wrapped her hand around Alice's head crushing her perfectly spiky hair and round two of the water works began as she continued to embrace Alice, but these tears weren't for me this time, they were for Alice. She had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. We grew up together. She was practically my mom's second child and she was going to miss her too. I shook my head and smiled at the both of them while bending down to grab my duffle bag. I stepped out of the room and was headed downstairs when I saw a tall, russet skinned, well built man, wearing khaki shorts and a white tank top, standing in the middle of my living room. I stopped dead in my tracks. I was stunned at how beautiful he was. Despite the cold weather outside he looked……warm?

His back was facing towards me. He was admiring the pictures on the mantle and my eyes began to scan over his broad shoulders and huge biceps. He shifted his body which made my eyes change course. They began to trail down the contours of his back, watching the way the muscles in his back moved as he adjusted his stance. My eyes continued their descent past the hem of his shorts right down to his……… _wait, who the hell is this guy and what is he doing in my house? I don't care how hot you are, I'll still call the police if I have to……..hell who am I kidding, if you take off your shirt while you're robbing me blind I wont complain…..focus Bella. You just got out of a bad relationship, get it together._ I shook my head in attempt to clear it. After my thoughts were appropriate for conversation I cleared my throat to get the strangers attention. He jumped at the sound and quickly spun around. When I saw his face my mind went blank. He was gorgeous. His hair looked like black silk. It hung shoulder length, just barely sweeping across the straps of his tank top. His alluring dark brown eyes complemented his flawless titian skin. He started to speak interrupting my gawking. I felt the heat of my blush appear on my cheeks and dropped my head briefly in hopes that he wouldn't notice.

"Oh…uh…hi," I looked up to see he had and embarrassed smile plastered on his face, revealing his perfectly white teeth that seemed to sparkle against his dark skin as he started walking towards me. He held his hand out to me and introduced himself. "I'm Jacob." _Okay that explains part of my question, now what are you doing in my house Jacob? _I took his hand and shook it. My eyebrows furrowed as I continued to wonder why he was here. I opened my mouth to ask him when he finally answered my unspoken question. "I'm with the moving service."

"Moving service?"

"You didn't think we were gonna fit everything in my car did you?" Alice said as she appeared at the top of the stairs with my mom on her heels. She had a point. Her car wasn't exactly luggage friendly but how much space would she need. I jerked my head in her direction and gave her a questioning glare before the realization hit me as to why we would need the moving truck. Leave it to Alice to pack an entire boutique complete with shoes and accessories. I just sighed and made my way down the rest of the steps so I could place my bag in the truck. After everything was loaded up I said my final goodbyes to my mother and got in the car to begin my college career. Alice was turning to get on the freeway with the moving truck close behind when I got a text.

_Beep, beep. _

_Beep__, beep. _

I didn't have to look to know who it was.

_**M:**_ Bella please, I want to talk to you before you leave

I paused and thought about ignoring the text again then I figured I should text him back or he would harass me the entire trip. I sucked in a deep breath and willed my fingers to type the message.

_**B:**_ It's too late. I'm already on the road. We're done. I'm getting a fresh start.

I pressed send and cranked up the music while my bestfriend and I headed towards our first year of college.

* * *

**So I just want to say thanx for reading the first chapter. What did you think??**

**Oh and the ringtone is Paramore-Hello Hello**


	2. New Roomie

**A/N For the few people that did review thank you so much...you made me feel all warm and fuzy inside =). Sorry for the delay i was away from my computer and when i got back i find out that I need a new modem but no worries I should be getting a new one on the 22nd.....hopefully. I hope I'm doing this right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**2. New Roomie **

Alice sped towards Hamilton in her shiny yellow Porsche, flying past the other cars on the freeway. We were listening to music and talking. Well….she was doing most of the talking. I was resting my chin on my knuckles and staring out of the passenger side window, watching the scenery as we passed the other cars. She was saying something about dancing and frat boys so I figured she was talking about all the parties she was planning on making me attend. I was too wrapped up in the events of last week to really engage in the conversation. It had been all I could really think about lately on top of moving out and starting college. I kept picturing them together; her on top of him, their faces pressed together, him gripping her hips. As much as it hurt me to think about it I couldn't shake the images. I scolded myself for letting him make a fool out of me. I was hurt and pissed off and embarrassed. _How could he do that to me and in my house and with __**her**__, that two cent prostitute, with her frizzy hair and vomit inducing voice._ _If that's what he wants then he can have her._ I told myself bitterly. I was more upset with myself, because I let myself believe that he could possibly be the one, that he was the one I would grow old with and raise children with. I had thought about a life with Mike Newton a few times before. It was filled with nothing but love and happiness….or at least that's how I pictured it. I was disappointed for letting myself believe that I wanted those things with Mike. I felt like a small child who just caught her dad sneaking into the Santa Claus costume on Christmas Eve. Everything I ever believed about our relationship was a lie. _There is no Santa Claus._ I continued to stare out of the window, too deep in thought to really see what was in front of me. I didn't realize Alice had stopped talking until she broke the silence.

"How you holdin' up, you ok?"

She glanced over at me with concerned eyes. I was trying to think of something positive to say when I heard the song that was playing softly over the speakers.

**Makes you sick, makes you ill,  
makes you cheat, slipping change from the till.  
Had it up to the gills... **

**makes you cry, while the milk still spills. **

**Ain't it just a bitch, what a pain...  
Well it's all a crying shame. **

**What left to do but complain? **

**Better find someone to blame.  
Hey! Get Get Get Get Get Over It!**

I decided to take Damian Kulashs' advice. After all this was about getting a fresh start and how was I going to do that if I was still hung up on Mike? I flashed her a big smile and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I think I'll be ok. I think the best thing for me to do is just….get over it."

I reached my hand out toward the stereo controls and turned the music up. Alice stared back and fourth between me and the road with a raised eyebrow and I began to bob my head in time to the beat of the drums. She smirked at the lyrics then shrugged before joining me and bobbing her head to the song. I looked in the side view mirror and stared at the moving truck behind us then quickly turned my attention back to the music and continued to sway my shoulders and nod my head as Alice rocked in her seat and cruised toward our soon-to-be new home.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Just the sight of the university sent my nerves into overdrive. The architecture was generic, most likely a recycled floor plan, and it was massive. The tan stucco ascended towards the grayish-blue sky making me feel tiny and insignificant. I took a deep breath in attempt to settle down. I looked over at Alice who had the biggest grin on her face. She was bouncing so much I could feel the car shaking from her movement. I shook my head and smiled at her. It always amused me how easily excited she was. It was one of the reasons I loved her.

"You ready?" she asked as she put the car in park and took the keys out of the ignition.

I sighed, grabbing my bag and opening the door. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Alice walked around the car to where I was and locked her arm with mine. "C'mon Bells cheer up. I've got two words for you," she said as she held two fingers in the air. "College. Boys!"

I shook my head and smiled down at her as we started to walk towards the campus arm in arm. "Is that all you ever think about?"

She gasped theatrically as she faked being insulted. Her eyebrows scrunched up and her mouth was in the shape of an 'O' but I could see she was trying to keep from smiling. "Bella, I'm offended. Of course that's not all I think about…" she flashed me a brilliant smile. "…..I also like shopping."

"You _do _realize we're supposed to like…..learn stuff while we're here right?" I teased. Alice was one of the smartest people I knew. College would probably be a breeze for her. She sighed and her shoulders slumped over slightly.

"Yes I know, but while I'm here I might as well have a little fun and snag me a man," her voice taking a more serious tone. She nodded her head in my direction. "You might wanna think about doing the same. I saw you looking at Jacob. You were starring him down like a hobo eyes a six pack." She let out a small giggle. "Not that I blame you. He probably had a six pack under that tank."

I blushed from embarrassment and from the picture her words painted in my mind. I bit my bottom lip at the thought of seeing Jacobs body and the way his skin would feel under my fingertips. A girl can dream, can't she? The image faded away when Alice started talking again.

"So….." she started. "Are you going to ask him out?"

"What!?" I stopped short causing Alice's body to jerk back. "No, I don't even know him."

"Well why don't you _get_ to know him then?" she said before she started pulling us forward again.

"In case you forgot Alice," I countered, "It's only been a week since Mike." She looked up at me slightly annoyed.

"Bella, of course I didn't forget. What happened to 'the best thing for me to do is just……_get over it'"_ she said in a mocking high pitch voice.

"I am getting over it but it's going to take some time. I can't just pounce on the first available piece of ass. Which bring me to my next point - I don't even know if he is available or interested." She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"And even if he were, it wouldn't matter because I'm not ready to start dating again."

"Look, all I'm saying is that you should hang out with him- get to know him. Be friends and see what happens. It can't hurt to have another friend."

"You're talking like I turned him down. He didn't ask me out."

"But he will," her words came out smug. How could she possibly know that? I wasn't even sure I'd see him past today. I didn't know if I _wanted _to see him after today. Don't get me wrong, he's incredibly hot but I just don't think I'm ready to start talking to another guy, beyond friendship, so soon and going to "hang out" with him would, most likely, turn into something else. I dropped the subject and continued to walk towards the big bland building.

The closer we got I could hear the band playing music, welcoming the incoming freshmen. We came to a set of wide stairs, separated into three sections by two brass safety bars that led to a platform. My heart rate started to pick up as we climbed the stairs toward the platform and all the commotion. I paused once we got to the top and stared into the mass of people flitting around grabbing schedules and maps. I could see girls dancing in brightly colored uniforms around the band. A woman with a huge megaphone was barking out orders, telling everyone where to register. She was a stout woman with tan skin and her hair was dyed brown to cover up the grey. She was wearing an HU sweat shirt and a black visor. Her voice was horse and the vain in her neck looked like it was about to burst at any moment. I looked over at Alice who was clapping her hands and bouncing on her heels with the biggest smile on her face.

"Omigosh Bella this is amazing. We're finally here." She was screeching as she started dragging me through the sea of bodies. We approached a crowd of people buzzing around three tables that were set out in a row. Letters were tapped across the front of each table indicating where each person was supposed to register according to last name. Eventually she had to loosen the death grip she had on my arm to go register. She danced over to the table with A-H tapped across the front and I made my way over to the third table marked Q-Z. There was a dark haired girl with black rimmed glasses sitting behind the table. There were two big boxes out in front of her. She had on a HU t-shirt and one of those sticker name tags on that says 'Hello my name is…' in her case it was Angela. I approached the table and she looked up at me and smiled.

"Welcome to Hamilton. Name?" She had a very soft voice. I could barely hear her over the commotion going on behind me. She seemed friendly and I was grateful for that.

"Oh….uh…..thanks….um Isabella Swan."

She started sifting through one of the boxes filled with papers. She pulled out a stack of papers with my class schedule, an event calendar, a map of the entire campus, and a bunch of other useless announcements. She handed the stack of papers to me and I began to look through them.

"Are you staying on campus?" she gave me another welcoming smile. I told her yes and she started going through the second box filled with papers. After she went through the box a couple times she pulled her eyebrows together in what looked like frustration and my nerves peaked for the third time today. She looked up at me with confusion on her face.

"Isabella Swan, right?"

"Yes, middle name Marie." I answered her in a wary voice. Like giving her my middle name was going to make a difference. She started in on the box once more. I was getting worried now. At that moment Alice's words from earlier were beginning to haunt me. _'You still should've called to see if they got it. What if they lost it?'_ I shuddered and cursed myself for not listening to Alice. I was pulled from my thoughts when Angela looked up at me apologetically.

"Can you hold on for a second? I'll be right back."

I opened my mouth to ask what the problem was but she disappeared into the crowd behind her before I could get a word out. _That's never a good sign. _I bit my lip nervously and looked over toward the table marked A-H to see if things were going well for Alice but I couldn't see past the crowd and I wouldn't be able to see her short frame anyways so I gave up and turned back towards the table. A couple minutes later Angela returned with the portly megaphone lady who can't seem to get her seasons straight. _Seriously who wears a sweatshirt and a visor at the same time?_ She waddled up to the table and sat down before speaking.

"You're Ms. Swan?"

"Um……yes…..is there a problem with my dorm?"

"No, no problem with your dorm…" She said reassuringly and I started to relax slightly. "…because you don't have one." _What_ _kind of sick joke is she playing?_ My breathing stopped and I raised my eyebrows waiting for her to explain her statement.

"We never received your housing information. You're not on our roster for on-campus residency." Then Alice's words decided it was time for an encore. _'Isabella Marie Swan, ugh… how many times do I have to tell you, you can't always trust the postal service.'_ _Damn you postal service._ I swallowed hard and forced myself to speak.

"Ok so…what am I…..are there……any rooms left?" And the flashbacks just keep on coming. _'Watch, now you're going end up in the left over, broken down dorms that nobody wants or something like that.'_

"Unfortunately, no, all the dormitories are currently occupied." My heart sank and my shoulders slumped over causing the bag that I was carrying to drop to my elbow from lack of support.

"But, lucky for you Hamilton is always prepared for these types of incidents." She said proudly. "There is an opening in an apartment just off campus but you'll have to pay rent. Does that sound like something you're willing to do?" _Rent. Great. _Now I would have to work twice as hard as I originally planned. I shook my head and sighed heavily.

"Um….yeah. I can do that." I said dryly. _It's not like I have a choice anyway._

She reached into her pocket pulled out a piece of paper with an address on it and handed it to me. "Your roommate will have your keys. Welcome to Hamilton." With that she stood up and walked away, shaking her head and mumbling something that sounded like "There's always one". I turn away from the table to make my way back to Alice's car, felling dejected, when a hand grabs my shoulder to stop me. I shift my body back around to face Angela.

"If it's any consolation, living in the dorms and getting that whole 'college experience' is overrated." She lifted her hands and her fingers twisted into air quotes on the words 'college experience'. I nodded and forced my lips into a small smile before walking back to the parking lot. When I reached the car Alice wasn't there and I needed to talk to her. _Where is that little pixie? _I pulled my bag from my shoulder and started digging through it for my phone.

"So which park bench you sleepin' on tonight, homeless Hal?"

Startled, I pulled my head out from the black leather of my bag to glare at her.

"Ha ha it just so happens I have a place to stay."

"Oh, so they did have a few extra last-minute-loser dorms for you?"

"No, Alice listen," I threw up my hands, signaling her to shut up then dropped them back down to my side with an audible thud. "They put me in an apartment." I said flatly.

"What!? That's great."

"No, it's not great." I spat.

"Psh what do you mean it's not great? You get your own room. You get a kitchen, and you share your shower with one other person as opposed to the whole Hamilton student body."

"I also get to pay rent."

"So? Instead of paying the extra money for the dorm you'll pay rent, problem solved." She said with a small shrug. "Just try it out for a little while. You might like it and if you don't then you can request a transfer to a dorm when one opens up." She suggested, pulling her keys from her pocket and hopping into the front seat of the car. I followed suit and jumped into the passenger seat with a huff.

"Well I don't really have any other choice but to try it, but I'm going to request a transfer _today_."

We drove off toward the main building first so I could request my transfer before heading to the dorms where Jacob was waiting for us to help unload Alice's things.

"Why did you bring so many clothes Ali? Where are you gonna put them all?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow as Jacob slid open the door of the truck, revealing a massive amount of boxes and garment bags.

"These aren't all mine Bella." She said, smiling deviously into the cargo area of the truck.

"What?" I said curtly.

"Oh come on Bells, why do you think we didn't go shopping this summer?" I thought back to the previous summers when Alice had dragged me out to shop before the school year started. I remembered how relieved I was that she didn't ask me to go this year. Now I know why.

"Because I figured you were being a good friend and decided not to drag me on another torturous shopping trip." She turned to me with a stern look on her face and put her hands on her hips.

"Bella, shopping is _not_ torture."

"Yeah, not when you only shop for a few hours but after the thirteenth hour it kind of loses its appeal."

"That was one time. I told you I was sorry, besides you didn't have to come this time." She flashed me a bright smile. I rolled my eyes at her statement and let it go. There was no winning when Alice wanted something badly enough she would do whatever it took to get it, even if it meant buying me a whole new wardrobe behind my back. I jumped into the cargo area so I could start pulling out some of the boxes when Alice stopped me.

"Hey Bells, I was thinking, since I have more stuff you should go ahead and get your stuff into the new apartment." I cringed at the word apartment but Alice didn't notice and continued telling me about her idea. "Jacob can take you over there and come back and help me with my things."

"Are you sure?" I asked hopping down from the cargo area.

"Yea, I'm just going to check out the room first, maybe my roommates already here." She said with a glint in her eye. I could see the wheels turning in her head. _What is she up to?_

"Uh….okay, I guess…I'll see you later then?" I asked. She nodded her head and went to inform Jacob of the new plans before heading into the building to see her dorm. I hopped into the cab of the truck and waited for Jacob to start the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot and I read the address to him as we started cruising through the streets.

"Thanks for all your help today, Jacob." I said with a smile that I hoped wasn't flirtatious or alluring in any way.

"Call me Jake, and it's no problem, just doing my job." He smiled, revealing those perfect teeth again. He smelled good. It was sort of an oaky, musky smell, with a hint of spice to it. It reminded me of the woods that surrounded my home. I rolled down the window and leaned my head out so his scent wouldn't overwhelm me. I needed fresh air if I was going to keep my mind from wandering into the gutter. I needed to be strong. I stared out the window so I wouldn't have to stare at the bronze adonis next to me. It was silent for a moment before he started talking again.

"So, do you have a name or should I call you….what should I call you?" I chuckled and turned to him with my eyebrows raised. I didn't think it really mattered what he called me. It's not like I would be seeing him again after this.

"Renee." I lied. I smiled brightly at him trying to fight back the laughter that I desperately wanted to let out.

"That's a very pretty name." He said. He gave me a smile that, I'm sure, has gotten him laid in the past. He must have taken my smile to mean that I was excited he was interested in my name because he was definitely flirting with that look.

"Yeah, my mother thinks so too." I let out a small chuckle trying to hold it together and not lose it right there in the car. He furrowed his eyebrows and gave me a look, silently asking me what was so funny. I shook my head and continued to smile to myself at my own private joke. He pulled into an apartment complex and our time together was coming to a close. I turned my head out the window once again to look for my apartment number.

"So..um….I was wondering…." He started, breaking my concentration. I turned to look at him. He looked nervous it was kind of cute, seeing as how big he was you would think he was incredibly confident.

"…..I was wondering if maybe…." he paused again. I started to get nervous and my heart rate slowly started to climb. I wasn't ready for this. I didn't know how to let him down easy. I could try to lie but with my skills he'd see right through it. _Alice told me this was coming. Think Bella, think. Brain Blast._ Just then we drove past apartment number 108 and I did the only thing I could think to do.

"We're here," I called out, louder than necessary, interrupting his attempt. He parked and I swiftly jumped out of the truck and started walking towards the back. Jake slowly followed with a disappointed look on his face and slid the opening of the truck up again.

"So how much of this is yours?" he said a little sullen.

"Um…I'm not really sure." I walked towards the mountain of boxes and garment bags. I noticed all the boxes in the back had Ali's name on them so I figured the ones more towards the front were mine.

"I think these are mine," I said, pointing to the boxes that were closest to us. He started grabbing the first box and I wondered how long Alice planned on Jake having to take me to the apartment first. He carried the boxes to the door and set them down swiftly without saying a word. I almost started to feel bad. _Almost._ I grabbed my bags and headed towards the door of the apartment.

"Do you need help taking these in?" he asked. I contemplated having him take them in for me. They looked a little heavy and I would have trouble carrying them in. Then I thought, _I could jus slide 'em in. _I didn't want to give him a chance to build up the courage to ask me out again. I wouldn't be able to come up with another diversion.

"No, thanks though, you should probably get back to my friend. I'm sure she can't wait to start picking out her outfits for the first week of classes," I laughed. He perked up a little at my words. I wondered why that would make him happy. _Hmm? Maybe he's into Alice too. He must be a player. I'll have to warn her._

"Alright I'll see you later then Renee," he called back to me as he started to get into the truck. I laughed to myself before I realized what he said. _See you later?_ I didn't have anything else to move. _Was he planning on coming back over here?_ I hoped he wasn't one of those really hot but really crazy stalker serial killers like Christian Bale in American Psycho. I shuddered at the thought then laughed at myself and brushed it off seeing as how it was something people just say before they leave. He probably had no intention of seeing me after today. I turned and looked at all the boxes in front of me and groaned. I hoped my roommate wasn't as fashion crazy as Alice was. I walked towards the door with my duffle bag on my shoulder and knocked lightly. I started to get a little anxious about seeing my roommate for the first time. I hoped she was nice and easy to get along with. I stood there for a second lost in thought before I realized she wasn't answering the door. I knocked again, this time a little harder, and waited. My excitement faded and was quickly replaced by anger and irritation. Why wouldn't they give me my keys at registration? Why wouldn't they tell her when I would be coming so she knew to be here? I let out a sigh that sounded more like a growl and began banging my fist against the door once more, determined to get into the apartment. I huffed and tilted my head towards the sky and fought the urge to start yelling profanities when the door swung open and I was greeted by a voice I wasn't expecting.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. You must be my new roomie."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Leave me a review......I NEED to know if you guys like it. BUT on another note i would just like to say that the new preview for New Moon was AH-MAY-ZING!!!!!! Okay thats all for now. leave one. Maybe I'll post the next chapter a little earlier for being so late with this chapter......we'll see....**

**song is Ok Go- Get Over It.**


	3. Pizza and Weird Dreams

**A/N Here's chapter three. I hope you guys like it. Once again thanx to everyone who reviewed, this is my first story and your feedback gives me inspiration and confidence. I want to make this a good story and hope everyone enjoys reading it. I know some authors respond to the comments but I don't because I wouldn't know what to say to you guys but know that i do love and appreciate them. If you have a question though I would be happy to answer it as long as it's not giving anything away- I Don't Like Spoilers haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**3. Pizza and Weird Dreams**

_I turned and looked at all the boxes in front of me and groaned. I hoped my roommate wasn't as fashion crazy as Alice was. I walked towards the door with my duffle bag on my shoulder and knocked lightly. I started to get a little anxious about seeing my roommate for the first time. I hoped she was nice and easy to get along with. I stood there for a second lost in thought before I realized she wasn't answering the door. I knocked again, this time a little harder, and waited. My excitement faded and was quickly replaced by anger and irritation. Why wouldn't they give me my keys at registration? Why wouldn't they tell her when I would be coming so she knew to be here? I let out a sigh that sounded more like a growl and began banging my fist against the door once more, determined to get into the apartment. I huffed and tilted my head towards the sky and fought the urge to start yelling profanities when the door swung open and I was greeted by a voice I wasn't expecting._

"_Sorry, I fell asleep. You must be my new roomie."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My head instantly bent toward the sound and I froze. I was stunned by the beauty of the creature before me. I stood there wide-eyed, mouth hanging open- I was struck dumb. This was _the _hottest guy I had ever laid eyes on, definitely model material_. Maybe he is a model._ His chiseled jaw was lightly shadowed with stubble. His hair was sticking up in disarray, obviously a side-effect of just waking up. It was a coppery bronze color with small strands of gold peaking out, and his eyes, god those eyes. They were the most striking color of green I had ever seen on any human being. I admired his perfectly sculpted cheekbones and remarkably straight nose. To say that this guy was hot was a _huge_ understatement. He was beyond gorgeous; more like perfect. My eyes rested on his mouth. His lips were turned up into a smirk and I started to lose myself in fantasies about where I wanted those lips.

"Oh, here let me give you a hand," the sound of his velvety voice interrupted my ogling as he bent down to pick up a box. I felt my cheeks heat up and I bent my head down reflexively to hide my blush. _Oh my God. I hope he didn't catch me drooling over him._ I grabbed a garment bag and headed in after him as he took the first box inside. He bent down to set the box on the floor and looked up at me with those mesmerizing emerald eyes. The movement finally snapped me out of my hottie induced haze long enough to recall what he'd said. _New roomie? _

"_You're _my roommate?" I pointed a scrutinizing finger at him.

He looked up at me and smiled. He was even more beautiful when he smiled. My knees went weak and I had to look away before I could get sidetracked again. _Bella! Keep. It. Together._

"Why do you sound so surprised?" He stood up and walked over to me.

"Um...I just wasn't expecting _you_." Honestly.

"Who were you expecting?" he asked stepping a little closer causing his scent to swirl around me. It was a musky and sweet kind of smell. I couldn't put a name to it but it smelled amazing. _Mmm I wonder if he tastes as good as he smells. _Before I could get carried away in another fantasy I shook my head trying to clear it. I guess he took my head shaking to mean I didn't want to answer the question because he let it go. I let out a small sigh of relief since I didn't quite know how to answer without sounding like a complete idiot.

"I'm Edward." He extended his hand out for me to shake.

"Bella," I mumbled towards our clasped hands before returning my hand back to my side. He seemed nice enough but I was still nervous to be living with a guy. I had never lived with another man other than my dad and that's entirely different. This guy wasn't family and I couldn't seem to function around him. I needed to take a second to gather myself so I could act somewhat normal. We stood in the living room in silence and I gazed around the room. It was neat, thank God. There wasn't much of style or particular design going on but the small amount of furniture he did have was nice.

"Lets get the rest of your things from outside then I'll show you around." I watched him walk towards the door and admired the way his shirt clung to his torso showing off his pecs and biceps. Before I could stop my eyes they traveled down his body. He was definitely fit. His back was facing me now and I could see his back muscles peeking through the fabric of his grey t-shirt. His black basketball shorts were slung low on his hips. My eyes wandered down to his lower back and rested on his ass, and what a perfect ass it was. I heard him chuckle and pulled my eyes away and looked up to see him staring at me with raised eyebrows and a crooked grin on his face. _Busted_. Geez, what is it about being newly single that makes you want to jump the next thing breathing. I blushed furiously and watched the floor as I followed Edward outside to grab more boxes. I stayed silent as I grabbed the rest of my bags and hauled them in. I left the boxes for Edward to bring in, for obvious reasons. He brought the last box in and sat it in the middle of the living room with a small grunt. _What did Alice put in there?_

"Okay so....there's not much to show. This is the living room." he held his arms out gesturing to the whole room. He walked toward a small opening and signaled me to follow him. We came to a smaller area with dark hard wood flooring and a very expensive looking table with six chairs placed around it. "Dining room," he said walking past the table and pointing to the kitchen, "Kitchen." then he turned and headed back towards the living room. We entered a small hallway with three doors; the one in the middle revealing the bathroom and the one on the left was empty; apparently that one was mine.

"Bathroom," he tilted his head toward the door in the middle.

"That's my room," he pointed towards his room quickly and turned towards the empty room. From the hall I could see the foot of his bed and his desk. From what I could see the blue comforter on his bed was thrown into a corner and his desk was littered with papers. He seemed to have more in his room than he had in the entire apartment. I turned and followed him into the barren space that I would have to fill.

"And this," he started, spreading his arms out wide "...Is all yours."

I stepped into the room. It was a little bigger than my room at home, which excited me a little more than it should have. There was a nice sized window and a long closet, which would come in handy no thanks to Alice.

"I thought you would have more stuff," he said, leaning on the wall next to the window, his legs crossed in front of him.

"Well I'm not _really_ supposed to be here," I laughed humorlessly. He looked at me with a confused look on his beautiful face and waited for me to continue.

"I was supposed to be in the dorms but that didn't work out so they stuck me here," I explained, giving him the short version.

"Ah, well dorm rooms are overrated." Why doesn't anybody like the dorm rooms?

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Uh...it's just not what you think it is." he shrugged and left it at that. "So do you need help bringing your boxes in here?" He pushed himself off of the wall and pointed his thumb in the direction of the living room.

"Oh sure, thanks," I smiled and watched him walk out of the room. If I was going to be living with him I would definitely have to stop ogling him every time he crossed my path. He brought the last box in and I went out to grab the garment bags and the rest of my original luggage.

"What do you have in those boxes anyways?" he asked, slightly winded. I scrunched my eyebrows and bit my lip.

"I'm not really sure." I stated honestly. He furrowed his eyebrows and his lips formed a tight line.

"My best friend decided it would be a good idea if she bought me a new wardrobe without me knowing," I explained, exasperated. His expression relaxed a bit and turned into one of curiosity.

"Who just does that?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Alice. You'll understand when you meet her," I said simply. It was silent for a second and I thought that I might have said the wrong thing but I quickly pushed the thought away because it was common sense- if I was going to be living here; Alice would eventually come by so they would have to meet. He nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll be looking forward to that meeting," he said with a small laugh. I laughed with him and looked up to see him starring at me with an intense look on his face. I began to feel self-conscious under his gaze. I shifted uncomfortably and bent down to pick up a bag.

"So I guess I'll leave you to it," he said starting towards the door

"Alright, thanks again for helping me."

"Oh, don't mention it," he said, waving his hand dismissively. Then he was gone. I looked around the room at all the boxes. I didn't have anywhere to put any of this stuff. The dorm I was planning on staying in was already furnished so I didn't think I would need to buy things like a bed or a dresser and now I desperately needed them. This was turning out to be a horrible experience. Not only was I forced to pay rent for an apartment I didn't want but now I had to buy furniture and to top it off my roommate is extremely attractive and it would most likely be a distraction for me. He probably had girls throwing themselves at him and I didn't want to hear the noises that would be coming from his room late at night. I groaned at the thought and grabbed my phone out of my bag to call Alice. Hopefully she could settle my nerves.

"When are you guys going out?" she answered on the first ring.

"Um, never. He's cute but I just don't think it would be a good idea with me living here and all."

"What the hell does you living there have to do with you and Jake going out?" she asked, sounding slightly agitated.

Oh duh, she meant Jake. She doesn't even know about Edward yet. I slapped the palm of my hand against my forehead and groaned internally.

"We're not. He didn't even ask me out." Of course I may have had something to do with that but she didn't need to know that.

"Really? I was sure he would after..." she trailed off.

"After what Ali?"

"Nothing, nevermind."

"Alice. I know you tried to set me up," I told her. I jerked my head up when I heard music coming from the living room but ignored it and went back to my conversation.

"I'm sorry Bella, but he was just too cute and I could tell he liked you so I figured....."

"Its okay Alice, but I don't need you to 'set me up' okay? When I'm ready I'll find someone but until then I just need to be single."

And sleeping with Jake wasn't going to help things.

"Alright, but remember what I said about friends."

"Yeah whatever, but that's not why I called. I have a problem," I sighed.

"What is it? Do you need to go to the hospital?" she teased.

"Ha ha- but no, not this time. It's not that big of a deal so far but I don't have any furniture and my roo-"  
"Ooh Bella, you have to let me decorate your room" she squealed into the phone, cutting me off.

"Al, I don't need that much and I need to tell you-"

"Pllleeaaasse" she begged, cutting me off again.

"Fine," I relented. I couldn't even resist her over the phone. How sad is that? I'm going to have to learn how to say no.

"Eeep, this is going to be so much fun Bells. Your room is going to look so good when I'm done with it," she squealed "I'll pick you up tomorrow and we can go shopping."

"That's fine Alice but I really need to-"

"Okay great, I'll be there around 9:00. Oh I have so much to do I'll talk to you later Bella."

She hung up before I could tell her about Edward. I needed some kind of feedback on my predicament. I was a little worried about the living situation, since I couldn't seem to control my body around the person I'm supposed to be living with. I decided I could get her advice tomorrow. I shoved my phone in my pocket and picked up my duffle bag. I took my ihome out, plugged it up, sat my ipod on the dock and pressed play. Reptilia by The Strokes played softly on the speakers as I contemplated what to do next.

I settled for unpacking since there wasn't much I could do to rectify the situation. I started to hang up the clothes that I brought since I only had enough hangers for those at the moment and I wasn't quite ready to see what Alice bought yet. I started rifling through my bags when Edward appeared in my door way, knocking on the open door.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him casually. He had changed his clothes and was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a black 'v' neck t-shirt. It was a little looser than his grey T-shirt but you could still see his muscles underneath and the dark colors seemed to makes his eyes look even brighter. He started speaking before my eyes could get carried away.

"Uh," he hesitated. "Nothing I just wanted to tell you I was stepping out for a bit," he smiled that crooked smile again. I would've turned to Jell-o if I wasn't laughing so hard on the inside. Why did he feel like he needed to tell me he was going out?

"Edward, you don't have to tell me when you're going out. You're a grown man. You can do whatever you want," I laughed.

He smiled sheepishly and nodded before turning to walk out of the room.

"Oh, Edward?" I said, grabbing his arm. I could feel the muscles in his forearm. His skin felt surprisingly good, it was so warm and smooth. He turned and looked down at my hand. "Sorry," I apologized and took my hand off of his arm and quickly placed it on my side. My hand tingled slightly from the contact. I bit my lip and turned my gaze toward the floor.

"Yes?" he asked expectantly.

"I...uh...could you um...I...need my key," I managed to get out without stuttering to violently. It seemed like my brain was turning to mush. _What is wrong with me?_

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot, I'm sorry," he ran out of the room and was back before I could even blink. "Here, I'm sorry I meant to give this to you when you first got here." he handed the key to me.

"Its okay, no problem," I shrugged it off and smiled up at him. "Honestly, I don't understand why they don't give you the keys at registration but...." I trailed off.

"That's what I was thinking earlier when you almost broke down the door." He laughed and raked his hands through his already messy hair making it stick out in even more. Did his hair always look so sexy?

"Well you would've heard me knock if you hadn't gone to sleep," I quipped.

"True," he said, with a smirk. "Okay, well I guess I'll see you later or when I get back or something."

"Right, see ya." I waved my hand and watched him leave my room _again_. Yup I would definitely have to stop watching him walk out of rooms. I heard the front door close and went back to unpacking my bags. I went back and forth from my closet to my bags for a while before I came to one with all my hygiene products in it and decided to unpack that one in the bathroom. I picked the bag up and headed out of my empty hole of a room. I walked in and was shocked at how spacious it was. It was much bigger than I had expected. Just like the living room it didn't really have much flare; just the necessities. I was going to have to buy a lot more than I anticipated. I took my toothbrush out of the travel case and sat it in the holder next to Edwards. His toothbrush was blue and I briefly wondered if that was his favorite color then I scoffed at my assessment. I was acting like a love struck teenager with her first crush. I just met him and already couldn't get him out of my mind. I put up my newly purchased towels and placed my body wash and shampoo in the shower next to a bottle of Euphoria Men by Calvin Klein. He definitely had good taste in body wash. I was a Bath and Body Works kinda girl. My stomach grumbled right when I put my last item away and I decided to take a break. I hadn't realized it was so late when I walked out of the bathroom. The sun had disappeared and the apartment was pitched black. I stumbled a few times before finding a light switch. I walked into the kitchen and was pleased to see that it was a nice size, not like other apartments. With Edward's remarkable tour guide skills I didn't get to see the rooms all that well. I looked around and noticed that the kitchen was completely bare, aside from the few 7-11 Big Gulp cups and a coffee maker occupying the counter tops. I looked in each of the cabinets and found a measly pot and a small frying pan. I hoped that maybe his refrigerator would have something in it but from the looks of things I should've known better than to get my hopes up. I opened it to find an orange and a few ketchup packets. I sighed and shook my head from side to side.

"Boys," I mumbled to myself before slamming the door shut. My stomach grumbled again in response which made me laugh. Pizza it is then. I ordered a large and unpacked some more while I waited for it to arrive, since I didn't have anything else to do. When it finally came I sat down at the expensive looking table, inhaled three pieces and leaned back in my seat patting my stomach. After a few minutes of trying to let my food digest I got up and put the pizza in the oven. I wrote Edward a note and left it on the table to let him know there was pizza if he wanted any and curled up on the couch. My eyelids started to get heavy and the next thing I knew I was sitting on a boat with a blue blanket draped over me sailing toward the horizon. _It was so serene. I sighed and leaned back and hit something hard. I turned around to see a shirtless Jacob staring down at me, smiling brightly. I smiled back and nestled into his chest. I felt him bend down and press his lips near my ear._

"_Bella?" he whispered in a husky tone._

"_Hmm?" I hummed perfectly content, watching the sun set in the distance._

"_Are you happy here?"_

"_Of course I am." He leaned back and sighed as he twisted loose strands of my hair around his fingers._

"_Do you want to stay here with me, forever?" he asked. I was shocked by the change in his voice. It wasn't the same. It was like velvet. I snapped my head around to see Edward where Jake had been, his green eyes staring down at me with love and adoration. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips as I looked at him._

"_Always," I responded, cupping his cheek with my palm._

I woke up with a start, briefly forgetting where I was. _What the hell was that? No more pizza before bed. _I reached down towards my pockets to grab my phone and met the thick, soft fabric of a blanket. I reached under the cover to find my phone and check the time. 2:17 Am. I sat up and took my hair out of the messy bun that it was in and let it fall down my back. I got up and noticed my shoes were missing too. I stumbled around in the dark until I got to the bathroom. Before I went in I looked towards Edward's room and smiled. I was momentarily blinded by the bright light before my eyes adjusted so I could brush my teeth. While I brushed my teeth I thought about how sweet Edward was to put the blanket on me. Maybe living with him wouldn't be so bad. When I finished I placed my toothbrush back into the holder and went to my room to grab a pair of sweats and a tank top. I threw them on and headed back over to the couch to go back to sleep. I didn't have a bed yet and I wasn't sleeping on the floor with a perfectly comfortable couch in the next room. I snuggled under the blanket and yawned as sleep overcame me once more.

* * *

**A/N It was kinda short huh?? Sorry I'm not established and thats all that was in my head. I know the story is starting out kinda slow....or at least thats how it feels to me but it'll get faster haha. **

**Bad news: I still dont have a modem so next chapter will be a little late...did i mention it's EPOV. =( sorry. Leave a review and tell me how good it was or how much it suck'd.**


	4. Italian Hottie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**A/N thanx to everyone who reviewed. Sorry this took so long. it doesnt move the story foward its just his reaction to their meeting hope you like it. Brace yourself for some language.**

**4. Italian Hottie **

**EPOV**

"Em, lets go before we miss our flight!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I hated being late and Emmett didn't understand the concept of time, either that, or he just didn't care. This was the last flight out from Chicago for the next few days and I couldn't afford to miss it. Emmett appeared at the top of the stairs with a big grin on his face. I glared at him as he made his way down the steps at a painfully slow pace, taunting me with each step. He knew just how to push my buttons and I could feel myself starting to get annoyed with him, and it's only nine in the morning. _We've got a long day ahead of us._ I half sighed half groaned as he continued to drag down the stairs.

"Calm down Eddie, we're not going to be late. Stop being such a pussy." He brushed past me, giving me the perfect shot at his kidney. Without hesitation I punched the spot.

"Aaaarrggghh….." Emmett yelled and staggered slightly before catching himself_. Ha, let's see a pussy punch like that._ I smiled to myself, proud that I was able to rattle his huge frame.

"What was that Em?" I couldn't help the pleased tone from escaping my lips.

"Fine," he started, the words coming out rough and breathy. "You're not a pussy…..you're a princess." He was messaging his side trying to soothe the ache I had just caused. He managed to get out a chuckle through his pain and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" my father asked from the front door as we approached.

"Edward here was just showing me the difference between a," he paused to look for a better word, "_pansy_ and a princess," Emmett finished, grabbing my shoulder and shaking me around a bit. My father looked at him with a confused look on his face while I glared at him and slapped his hand away.

"Do I need to show you again?"

"Bring it on little brother, unless you're worried we'll miss our flight." My body tensed, preparing to strike. Just as I was about to pounce my attempt was cut short.

"_Boys_!" I looked over to see my mother with her hands on her hips giving Emmett and me the same disapproving look she always gave us whenever she caught us doing something wrong. "I swear, it doesn't matter how old you boys get you're always roughhousing." She tsked and walked over to us.

"He started it," Emmett whined, pointing his thumb in my direction.

"Did not," I countered and wrapped my mother up in a hug. She laughed and squeezed me back. My mother was the most nurturing and caring person I knew, besides my dad. I used to think that it was his work that made him the compassionate person that he is. As I got older I realized that his work was the result of his caring personality. My parents were everything I wanted to be. They had so much and never took it for granted. I let my mother go and reached over to give my father a hug while Emmett ran over to give one to our mom.

"You guys be safe." My father said into my ear. I nodded and headed out to get into the cab with Emmett right behind me.

"Edward, watch after your brother please- make sure he doesn't get into any trouble," my mother called out to me from the porch.

"Mom!" Emmett shrieked from the other side of the cab. "I'm 20 years old how much trouble do you think I'll get into. I'm not _that_ irresponsible."

"Oh of course dear, I know," she said with a smile on her face, trying to hold back laughter. She glanced up at my father and they exchanged a look of slight worry and amusement.

"Watch your brother Edward," my father called out to me, ignoring Emmett. He scoffed and got into the cab mumbling something about being the older brother. We broke out into laughter and I got into the back of the cab. The cabbie pulled off and we waved back to our parents.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

We got off the plane and headed over to baggage claim to get our things. When our bags came around on the conveyor belt we grabbed them and headed out of the airport to catch a cab. We threw our bags into the trunk and headed off towards the U-Haul place so we could rent a truck.

"I just want to say before I do any heavy lifting I need food in my system," Emmett said, patting his stomach to emphasize his point. I laughed at my brother and clapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Em, you will be reunited with your one true love as soon as I get the key for the apartment," I told him reassuringly. He pumped his fist in victory. I just shook my head and laughed. We pulled up to the U-Haul place and Emmett looked at me expectantly. I knew exactly what he wanted me to do and I wasn't going to do it.

"Don't look at me like that, I paid last time." He scrunched his nose up and threw me a confused look.

"What? No you didn't I did." He said, certainty evident in his tone. I paused to recall for a second if he really had paid the last time. _Nope, I'm pretty sure I paid_. He was trying to trick me; well I wasn't falling for it this time.

"I know what you're doing Emmett and I'm not falling for it." I started to get out of the car.

"Okay, okay. How 'bout we rock, paper, scissors to see who pays?" I gave him a look that said '_are you serious' _but I saw that he was completely serious. Emmett might've been the older brother but there was no mistaking that I was the more mature one. After a moment I gave up and decided to play the dumb game.

"Okay, but if I win you have to carry my bags."

"Deal- as long as you don't complain about how heavy my bags are when you lose." He stated confidently and balled his hand into a fist, readying himself to play. I decided not to say anything back and see how the game would turn out. After three rounds, two of which I won, I climbed out of the car and left Emmett to pay. I figured I'd be the bigger man and not rub my victory in his face. I just left him there to grab my bags and walked into the building to pick up the truck rental. I opened the door and heard the small _ding_ of a bell signaling my arrival. I walked up to the empty front desk and waited. Emmett walked in with the bags and set them down with a huff and then glared at me. I smiled and bit my lip, trying to stifle my laughter.

"Why are you just sitting here, where's the truck?" he asked annoyed as he flopped down into the plastic chair next to the door.

"I was waiting for some assistance but nobody seems to be here- Hello?" I started to call out. When no one answered Emmett joined in.

"Hello?" we yelled in unison hoping to get someone's attention.

"Calm down, I'm coming, I'm coming," a high pitched, shrill sounding voiced called out from somewhere in the back. We waited a few more minutes before a girl came out wearing her shirt tied up above her navel and a pair of shorts that left little to the imagination. My first instinct was to look at her ass- I am a guy after all- then I wondered if it was proper dress code for her to have on such an outfit. She came up to the counter without looking up, smacking away on a poor defenseless piece of pink gum. She apparently had no class and her demeanor disgusted me immediately.

"What do you want?" she asked keeping her head down looking at her nails. She was starting to annoy me- no scratch that, she was annoying me. I composed myself before speaking because otherwise I probably would have berated her right then for her horrible manners.

"I'm here to pick up a rental." I guess the sound of my voice must have intrigued her enough to actually pull her head out of her ass and do her job. She lifted her head up and smiled at me. I assumed it was meant to be alluring but it just looked disturbing. It took all I had to prevent my face from twisting up into a grimace as she leaned over the desk trying to show me her cleavage.

"What name is the rental under?" she asked in a breathy voice. I figured if I used my charm I could get out of here faster.

"Cullen," I answered her as sweetly as possible and threw in a small grin. Her eyes lit up and she smiled even wider. She probably got excited and thought I was flirting back. She typed in something in the computer next to her before turning back to me.

"If you wait right here I'll be right back with your keys _Mr. Cullen_," she purred before turning around and walking into the back, putting a little more sway in her hips than necessary. She came back in and slowly handed me the keys. Grateful that our time together was coming to an end, I turned and started towards the door.

"Oh Mr. Cullen?" her shrill voice called out, making me cringe. I turned around to face her.

"Don't forget your receipt." She waved a white piece of paper in front of her. I walked back over to retrieve it and nearly sprinted out the door towards the truck. When I was safely outside I looked at the receipt and saw, there scrawled in black sharpie was her number and under the seven numbers was her name, Lauren. I grimaced, crumbled up the small piece of paper and threw it into the nearest trash can. Emmett met me outside by the truck, all the bags in hand. We decided to put all the bags in the back then headed out towards the university to get the address of the new apartment I would be staying in this year. When I offered for Emmett to stay with me he looked at me like I was crazy and asked 'why would I do a thing like that'. Dorm life was more his style than mine.

On the way to Hamilton Emmett had me laughing hysterically. That's one of the things I enjoyed about hanging out with my brother. There was never a dull moment and he always kept you laughing. I pulled into the parking lot of the university holding my sides from all the laughter. I put the truck in park and hopped out. I noticed Emmett take the keys out of the ignition and follow me up to the office.

"You don't have to come with me. I'm just going to grab the address and come right back," I told him.

"I know. I wanted to come. I've missed this place," he sighed. I choked out a small laugh as we walked up the steps toward the main office.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Emmett was your typical frat boy without the fraternity. He had been asked to join a few but refused. He said he wasn't into the whole make-a-fool-of-yourself-while-trying-to-join-some-dumb-group thing, better known as pledging. We walked into the building and saw Mrs. Baker sitting at her desk with her infamous black visor sitting next to her computer. We walked up to the counter and I cleared my throat to get her attention. When she heard me she looked up from her computer monitor and smiled.

"Why hello there Mr. Cullen, how are you today?" she asked as she made her way up the counter where Emmett and I stood.

"I'm fine Mrs. Baker, how are you?" I asked

"I'm just fine and what about you Mr. Cullen?" she asked addressing Emmett. He gave her a big grin and a nod.

"What can I do for you wonderful boys this afternoon?"

"I just came to pick up the information for the apartment."

"Oh, yes just wait right here I'll be back in a few with that." She turned and headed back over to her desk and started typing something on the keyboard of her computer. I waited silently as she printed the information out. She came back with a couple pieces of paper in her hand.

"Okay Mr. Cullen, this is the address," she said laying the first sheet of paper down. "And this is the name of your new roommate." She laid the other paper down. I stared at the piece of paper blankly for a minute while I processed her words. I have a roommate?

"Roommate?" I asked confused. She nodded and pushed the paper further towards me.

"I'm sorry there must be some mistake I'm supposed to be living alone." I pushed the papers back in her direction giving her a small smile in hopes that my charm would get me out of this mess. This was all a big misunderstanding, this could be fixed.

"No mistake, these apartments are managed by the university and there is a policy requiring all first time apartment occupants to have a roommate," she stated simply. What the fuck? Required? I was getting used to the prospect of having the apartment all to myself but now I was going to have to share.

"There's no way to get around it?" I asked hopefully throwing in another heartbreaking smile for extra effect.

"No, I'm sorry sweetie." She smiled apologetically and pushed the paper my way one last time.

I nodded, grabbing the papers and starting towards the door. I walked out of the main office, my spirit shattered by the news I'd just received. Roommate? I feel like I've been bamboozled. Yeah that's right, I said bamboozled. They didn't say anything about the stupid roommate requirement when I put in for the apartment_. Maybe next time I'll read the fine print before I sign the contract._

"Well that sucks," Emmett blurted out, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What sucks?" a voice said from behind us. I whipped my head around to see who it was.

"Jasper, what are you doing here man? I thought registration wasn't for another week." He laughed and greeted me with a handshake/half hug before turning to Emmett and doing the same.

"I know. I had to get out here early to set up my stuff before my sister comes so I could help her." I met jasper last year when we were roommates in the dorms. His mellow attitude made him easy to get along with, that and the fact that we were both into music. Maybe I'll get lucky and my new roommate will be just as cool. _Here's hoping_.

"You guys came to set up the apartment?" I'd told Jasper about my plans to live in an apartment over the summer while he was visiting his grandparents in Texas. I nodded my head bitterly and sighed.

"What's up Edward?" Jasper asked, noticing my change in mood.

"Edwards got himself a new roomie." Emmett answered in a cheerful tone. Sometimes it irritated me how happy he always was.

"It's not that big of a deal I just wasn't expecting it." Understatement.

"Do you know who you're rooming with?" I looked down at the paper with my roommates' information on it.

"It says here that her name is Bella and she's a first year," I said dryly, folding the paper up and stuffing it in my pocket.

"So you're rooming with some Italian hottie, man you should be happy," Emmett said excitedly with a far away stare on his face, no doubt picturing what this Bella person looked like.

"Why do you assume she's Italian?" Jasper asked his voice laced with amusement.

"Her name is Bella," he said confidently. Jasper and I doubled over in laughter. Emmett looked so serious we couldn't help but laugh at him. Once we calmed down we looked up at Emmett, which caused me and Jasper to break out into another round of side splitting chuckles. He was fuming and had his huge arms crossed over his chest glaring at us.

"Wow Em if looks could kill…" Jasper said through his laughter.

"Whatever, you guys are dumb."

"Don't be such a pussy Emmett," I said mimicking his words from earlier. He punched me on the arm, the force causing my body to jerk forward.

"Oww," I yelled rubbing my shoulder. I looked at Emmett to see the same pleased look on his face I'm sure I had earlier.

"Where you guys headed?" Jasper asked changing the subject.

"We're about to pick up the keys for the apartment-,"

"Then get something to eat," Emmett chimed in, his chipper mood returning.

"I'll meet you guys over there."

"It's alright Jazz you don't have to-"

"Like hell he doesn't. It'll go by a lot faster if he helps," Emmett's booming voice interrupted.

"It's cool man I don't have anything else to do right now. Let me go get my car and I'll see you guys in a little bit." He turned and made his way towards the other side of campus.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

"Let's get this over with shall we?" I said looking into the storage facility where my furniture was currently sitting. My mother insisted on purchasing some items for me since I refused to let her come out and decorate the apartment. She bought a few items and had them shipped out and put in storage until it was time to move in. Luckily there wasn't really that much to move, I promised her I would get the rest when I got out here, so we got it done in record time and placed it all in the apartment. I decided to head to my room and set everything up so I wouldn't have to worry about it later.

"Me and Emmett are gonna go get something to eat you want to come?" Jasper called out from the living room.

"No I'm good I'll just catch up with you guys later."

The rest of the week past by in a blur, we didn't really do much besides hang around and eat fast food. The only thing we'd done with any substantial meaning was pick up our cars after having them shipped out. I had been shirking my responsibilities a little bit, I just wanted to hang out and enjoy the apartment before I had to share it, I would take care of business when the time came but for now I just wanted to enjoy the little time I had. I laid in bed, trying to appreciate the peace that came along with being alone. I wondered what kind of person my roommate would be; if she was messy or neat, or if she listened to Brittany Spears, a thought that caused me to shudder. Nothing would be worse than having to listen to that after coming home from a long day. All I could do was hope.

**Wake ****up  
****Grab a brush and put on a little make up  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table  
Here you go create another fable  
You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the k- **"Hello?" I asked groggily. I didn't even try to clear the sleep from my voice.

"Good morning, how are we feeling today?"

"Emmett," I groaned into the phone. "What do you want?" _What_ _time is it? _

"Nice to hear from you too little bro, anyways I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out today."

"Em, do you know what today is?" I asked annoyed that I had just been woken up and couldn't go anywhere.

"Uh…yeah?" I could tell by his tone that he had no clue.

"Okay, then you know that I have to stay here until my roommate comes so I can give her the key," I said slowly like I was teaching a child how to tie shoes.

"Oh that's right, the Italian Hottie's comin' today, I forgot. Sorry Edward, do you want me to bring you anything?" I was a little shocked by his caring tone.

"Aww Em, are your big brother skills finally kicking in, your nineteen years too late but I guess it's a start." I joked.

"Do you want something or not?"

"Actually yeah, would you mind bringing me something to eat?" I had absolutely nothing in my fridge. We had been eating out everyday for the past week and I hadn't gone to the store yet.

"Sure no problem, anything you want in particular?"

"Mmm," I thought about it. "Nah, just get whatever." I didn't really care what I ate at this point. We were eating fast food so often it all started to taste the same.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit."

I stretched and threw my legs over the edge of the bed letting my feet hit the carpet. I leaned over and rested my elbows on my knees and rubbed my eyes with the palms of hands. There was no point in staying in bed now that I was fully awake. I put my phone back on the night stand and made my way to the bathroom. I flipped on the light and looked in the mirror- my hair in its usual disarray and my chin covered in stubble. I considered shaving then figured there was no point I couldn't go anywhere until this girl came. I yawned and reached for my toothbrush and toothpaste. I brushed my teeth and hopped in the shower letting the hot water relax me. I threw on a t-shirt and some basketball shorts. No point in getting dressed up. I walked into my room and pressed play on my stereo letting the soft tones of Claire De Lune fill my room. I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling moving my fingers over the imaginary keys of a piano. _It doesn't make sense that I have to wait here for her. If the apartments are run by the school then she should be able to pick up a key at the registration office or even the housing admin._ My thoughts were starting to irritate me so I concentrated on the music and moved my hands in time to the melody, when inspiration hit. I leaped up from the bed and sat down at my desk. I pulled out my sheet music and started to scrawl the notes down that were dancing around in my head. I started to really get into the melody of the song when the notes began to die down then vanished. I hurried to write down the notes before I could forget them. I tried to will it to come back but it was no use, it was gone. I sat and stared blankly at the measly four bars I was able to get down praying for the melody to return when I thought I heard a knock at the door. I was unsure so I pressed mute on the stereo so I could listen. _Knock knock knock. _I stood up quickly and headed for the door. _Knock knock knock. _The knocking got a little louder.

"Hold on," I yelled out before walking over to the door and opening it.

"It's about time Eddie, what the hell were you doin' in there?" Emmett said before he pushed past me into the living room.

"Sorry, I was listening to my music." I apologized and scratched the back of my head.

"'Nough said, anyways here," he handed me a white paper bag and a 7-11 big gulp cup. I could just add this one to the collection steadily growing in the kitchen. "I got you a breakfast burrito. I wanted to get something Italian but I thought pasta this early wouldn't be healthy so I opted for Mexican its close enough." He smiled and shrugged. He was making a joke once again about my having to share the apartment. I started to punch him in his gut but thought better of it, seeing as how he just brought me food, and settled for rolling my eyes. I sat down on the couch and started taking the burrito out of the bag.

"Alright well I have some place to be, I'll catch you later." Emmett started for the door. His hand was on the knob before I stopped him. Where was he going? He called me this morning to see if I wanted to hang out and now he's busy?

"Whoa, whoa where are you goin'?"

"It's freshman registration dude, I'm going to go scope out the fresh meat." Of course Emmett would be thinking about getting into some chicks pants at freshman registration.

"Don't get anybody pregnant, I'm supposed to be watching you and mom wouldn't be happy with me if I let that happen," I joked.

"You think you're so funny huh? Well enjoy the apartment while you still can."

"Screw you," I spat.

"Someone will be pretty soon," He said wiggling his eyebrows. I chuckled and went to shut the door behind him. I grabbed my food up from the couch and went into my room to eat. When I finished I laid back on the bed and rubbed my full stomach and I started to feel my eyelids droop. Food always made me sleepy.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

_What the hell?_ I started to open my eyes.

_Bang _

_Bang _

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Oh shit. _I jumped up from the bed. Fuck I fell asleep. _Why is it they don't give the keys out at registration?_ I rushed out of my room to answer the door. I pulled it open and immediately apologized.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. You must be my new roomie." She looked at me but didn't say anything. She didn't look pissed off. I looked around at all of the boxes she had scattered around the front door. She didn't have as much as I had been expecting. We stood there for a minute before either of us said anything.

"Oh, here let me give you a hand," I said breaking the silence as I bent down to pick up one of her boxes. It had a little weight to it but nothing I couldn't handle. I walked in and heard the rustling of a bag from behind me. I sat the box down in the middle of the living room and stared up at her. She was pretty. Her glossy chestnut hair was swept up into a messy bun and her dark sultry eyes reminded me of little puddles of melted chocolate.

"_You're _my roommate?" she asked, pointing a finger at me and jutting her hip out slightly. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the sound of shock in her voice. I looked up at her and she turned her gaze toward the carpet.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I stood up and walked over to her.

"Um...I just wasn't expecting _you_."

"Who were you expecting?" I was intrigued. I couldn't help myself from taking another step toward her. She shook her head not wanting to answer my question. In all honesty she probably expected to be living with a girl. I guess we both had expectations for this apartment.

"I'm Edward." I introduced myself and held my hand out for her to shake.

"Bella," she said, almost inaudibly, looking down at our hands. She seemed nervous.

She looked around the room and unconsciously relaxed her body slightly shifting her weight. I watched as the curve of her hip poked out and a small tantalizing sliver of skin on her stomach was revealed as her shirt rode up a little. She was dressed casually but she still looked sexy in a simple top and skinny jeans that showed off the curves of her body. I wanted to reach out and touch those curves. I imagined what her body would feel like pressed up against mine with nothing in the way of our contact. I composed myself and cleared my head. I can't have these thoughts about my roommate. It would make living here awkward.

"Lets get the rest of your things from outside then I'll show you around." I walked towards the door but didn't feel her following after me. I turned around slightly to see what the problem was and found her eyes glued to my ass. She was checking me out. It was good to know I wasn't the only person struggling with my thoughts.I chuckled to myself and she pulled her head up at the sound and I saw the most beautiful blush come across her cheeks as she bent her head down. It was adorable. Adorable? I inwardly rolled my eyes at myself and started to move the rest of her things in the living room in complete silence. I went for all the boxes since they seemed heavier. They weren't that bad until I got to the last box. I sat the box down quickly letting out a small grunt. _What the hell does she have in there?_

"Okay so," I paused to catch my breath. "There's not much to show. This is the living room." I spread my arms out wide showing her the space. I took her towards the other rooms of the house and gestured to them quickly. I didn't want to waist time showing her rooms that she would be seeing everyday. I breezed past my room. I was afraid that if I saw her in my room so close to my bed I would take her down. Well not literally but I would want to. Finally, we came to her room.

"And this," I walked in and opened my arms, much like I had in the living room. "...is all yours."

She stepped in and looked around the room, her alluring eyes shifting along the walls and the window. A small frown crept up on her face as she looked at the closet.

"I thought you would have more stuff," I said casually.

"Well I'm not _really_ supposed to be here." A million questions popped into my head as to what the hell she could possibly mean. I just waited patiently for her to explain.

"I was supposed to be in the dorms but that didn't work out so they stuck me here." She sounded sad and I wanted to consol her any way that I could.

"Ah, well dorm rooms are overrated," I said knowingly.

"Why is that?" her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Uh," I struggled to come up with a reason, "it's just not what you think it is." I told her, hoping that would be a good enough answer. "So do you need help bringing your boxes in here?" I asked trying to get off the subject. I pushed off of the wall with my shoulders and pointed toward the living room.

"Oh sure, thanks," she said as I walked out of the room. I could feel her eyes on me and it felt good to have her stare at me but I couldn't understand why. I was used to getting attention from women but the attention I was getting from her made me feel…good? Maybe it was the thought that someone as beautiful as her was attracted to me. I moved all the boxes into her room and mentally kicked myself when I got to the heavy one for not moving them in there in the first place. I sat the box down on the floor.

"What do you have in those boxes anyways?" _The last box more specifically. _She scrunched her eyebrows and bit her lip and it was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"I'm not really sure." _Umm O-Kay? _I just stared at her with what I hope looked like confusion and not like I was about to have her committed.

"My best friend decided it would be a good idea if she bought me a new wardrobe without me knowing," she explained. I guess that made sense but only a little. What kind of person just goes out and buys someone a new wardrobe?

"Who just does that?"

"Alice," she said the name like it was explanation enough. "You'll understand when you meet her," she added. She was planning on me meeting her best friend? It made sense seeing as how we would be living in the same place. I nodded my head. I found myself getting a little anxious about meeting one of her friends.

"I'll be looking forward to that meeting," and I would be. I wanted to know so much more about her and meeting her friend could give me more insight as to what kind of person she was. I laughed at the thought of meeting this friend. She let out a laugh and it sounded like bells. I was stunned. I wanted to hear that sound again and again. She looked gorgeous with her head thrown back, her white teeth glistening as she smiled. Then I wondered what other sounds could come out of her mouth. I hadn't realized I was starring at her until she bent down to pick up one of her bags. I shook my head and adjusted my pants before she could see the bulge building. Definitely couldn't have those kinds of thoughts. I had to get out of there before the problem could arise again.

"So I guess I'll leave you to it."

"Alright, thanks again for helping me," her silky voice called out to me.

"Oh, don't mention it," I waved it off and left. I walked into my room and leaned against the wall trying to calm myself. Sharing the apartment wasn't going to be the problem, living with Bella was going to be the problem. I was undeniably attracted to her. I had to get out of the apartment for awhile so I could clear my head. It didn't matter where I went I just needed to go somewhere. I grabbed my phone and my keys and headed for the living room when I heard her on the phone.

_"We're not. He didn't even ask me out."_ I couldn't tell but it sounded like she was disappointed. Was she interested in someone? I felt a small pang of jealousy but I pushed it down. I had no right to be jealous. I had no claim on her. I just met her for God sakes.

_"After what Ali?" _Ali? That must be her friend Alice.

_"Alice. I know you tried to set me up."_ Just then my phone stated to ring. _Fuck._ I quickly answered it before I could call attention to myself.

"Hello?"

"Edward? Why are you whispering?" I cleared my throat and walked further into the living room and away from Bella's door.

"What's up Jazz?" I cleared my throat again hoping he didn't hear the anxiety in my voice.

"How's the roommate situation going?"

"Actually it's…..uh well," I struggled to find words to explain.

"That bad huh?"

"No it's not bad," depending on how you look at it, "It's just-"

"Hold on Edward I have another call." He clicked over and I let out an exhausted sigh and waited for him to come back on the line.

"That was Emmett- he wants to get something to eat," big surprise there, "we were gonna head over to The Habit, you in?"

"Uh yeah, I was just about to head out anyways- I'll meet you guys there." I said bye and ran back to my room to throw on a change of clothes now that I had a destination. I was about to head towards the front door when I heard one of my favorite bands playing softly from her room, pushing me towards her door. I couldn't explain the feeling that was coming over me. It was like some unknown force drawing me towards her and I couldn't fight the urge I had to see her again before I left. Before I knew it I was at her door. I vaguely remember knocking before she looked up at me with those big chocolate eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Uh," _Fuck. Shit. Uh fuck why am I here? Say something._ "Nothing I just wanted to tell you I was stepping out for a bit." _Nice move Cullen. _I mentally slapped myself at my stupidity and forced a smile. The biggest smile spread across her face and she looked stunning. I had to remind myself to breathe.

"Edward, you don't have to tell me when you're going out. You're a grown man. You can do whatever you want," she laughed. She was laughing at me. Great now she thinks I'm and idiot or weird. I tried to keep the smile on my face as I turned to walk out of the door embarrassed.

"Oh, Edward?" She grabbed my arm to stop me before I could leave. I looked down at her hand surprised by the feeling of her hand on me. She apologized and removed her hand swiftly. I wanted to tell her it was okay, that I liked the contact much more than I should have. I wanted to feel her hands all over me. _I'm screwed._ My arm tingled slightly and I had to resist the urge to rub it. Had it felt like that when we shook hands? She did that sexy lip biting thing then looked at the ground. I had to force myself to focus on reality.

"Yes?" I asked curious as to why she stopped me.

"I…uh...could you um..," she stuttered a little, was she nervous? "I…need my key."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot, I'm sorry," I ran out of the room to grab her key off of my nightstand and was back in a flash. I was so wrapped up in her I forgot to give her the key. "Here, I'm sorry I meant to give this to you when you first got here." I apologized again handing it to her. Her fingers lightly grazed my palm as she picked it up and I relished in the small contact. _Geez what the hell is wrong with me? _

"Its okay, no problem," she smiled up at me again and I felt the butterflies in my stomach go batty.

"Honestly, I don't understand why they don't give you the keys at registration but...." she trailed off.

"That's what I was thinking earlier when you almost broke down the door." I laughed as I remembered the sound of her fist beating against the door.

"Well you would've heard me knock if you hadn't gone to sleep," she shot back. She had a point though.

"True," I said honestly. My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was probably Jasper or Emmett wondering where I was. "Okay, well I guess I'll see you later or when I get back or something." Emmet would be pissed if I kept him from his food and my arm was still a little sore from when he punched me last week.

"Right, see ya," she said with a wave as I left the room again. I walked out the door and pulled my phone out of my pocket as I made my way to my car and sure enough there was a text from Emmett waiting for me.

_**Em:**_ Ed get your ass down here man I'm hungry ={

I laughed and threw my phone on the empty passenger seat and sped toward the restaurant. I walked in and looked around for my brother and my friend. I spotted them in a booth near a window and headed over.

"About fucking time," Emmett growled. I sat down as he barreled over to the counter to order his food.

"What's going on man?" Jasper asked through a chuckle shaking his head at Emmett. I exhaled and leaned my head against the back of my seat. "Are you really that upset about having a roommate?" He asked taking in my posture. I sighed and lifted my head to look at him.

"It's not that, I've gotten used to the idea, I just didn't think I would be attracted to her." I said just as Emmett sat back down with his tray full of food.

"Attracted to whom, the Italian Hottie?" he asked staring intently at his food, ready to charge. I didn't like that name all of a sudden; it seemed degrading now.

"Em could you stop calling her that, I don't even think she Italian," I growled. He ignored my tone and started to devour his food.

"But she _is_ a hottie," he said with a mouth full of burger. I suppressed a grunt and leaned my head back on the seat again. The cushion of the booth was comforting, but only slightly.

"So when you gonna boink her?" I snapped my head up and glared at Emmett, nostril flared. He couldn't see my face he was too busy gorging on his second burger.

"I'm not going to _boink _her," I snapped. My voice came out so venomous it surprised even me. Emmett finally looked up from his tray and stared at me with a grin on his face showing off those damn dimples everyone seemed to love so much. I hated them at this moment.

"You mind if I take a crack at her?" he smiled even wider. The bad part about having Emmett as a brother was that he knew how to push my buttons. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, and stared at him for a minute. I didn't want him to know how mad that made me because it didn't make any sense for me to be possessive over a girl that wasn't mine, over a girl who I didn't even know.

"You don't even know what she looks like," I said lamely in attempt to turn him off of the idea.

"True, but you think she's hot and you have good taste so she must be a hot piece of ass." He was really starting to piss me off.

"You're not going to touch Bella," I spat. I was pissed and I couldn't explain why. I shouldn't be this mad about some chick I just met a few hours ago. Emmett knew I was angry and he just kept smiling at me.

"And why is that?" he asked taunting me. Jasper just looked on watching the scene unfold before him. He knew a fight wouldn't break out between brothers but at this point I wasn't so sure. I took another calming breath and tried to reign in my emotions before coming up with another bull shit excuse.

"Because Em, when you fuck her and dump her I don't want her to end up hating me by association, I have to live with the girl and I don't want to have to put up with her constant crying and nagging," I pushed the words out and hopped they sounded genuine enough. Emmett stared at me for a few seconds before he erupted into a booming laugh causing people to stare at us.

"Calm down Eddie I was just messing with you God, you need to loosen up. You really like this girl huh?" he asked his laughter simmering down to a low chuckle. I knew he was just messing with me but I couldn't control myself.

"What? Psh no I don't like her, I just met her." Right? Attraction: yes. Like: no.

"Yeah whatever, keep telling yourself that." He went back to his food with one last chuckle. I sighed and put my head back in its place on the cushion of the booth. I didn't get anything to eat because I was still working off that burrito I had this morning. Emmett ate and we talked for awhile before we decided to head over to Emmett's dorm to play a few games. I hadn't realized how much time had passed until I started getting sleepy. I thought back to the apartment and my kitchen and felt bad that I didn't have any food in my refrigerator for Bella to eat if she got hungry then pushed the thought away. She was old enough to take care of herself right? I shouldn't be thinking about her so much. I got up and said my goodbyes to Emmett and Jasper before heading out. I pulled up to the building and parked. I noticed the light in the dining room was on. Was she still up? I looked down at my watch and realized it was almost one in the morning. I got out of the car and headed for the door. I put my key in the lock and turned; when I opened the door I was greeted by the most beautiful sight. She was cuddled up on the couch asleep. The light from the dining room spilled into the living room creating a soft glow on her skin making it look luminous. I noticed she still had her shoes on. She must've fallen asleep on the couch. I tip toed over to her and reached down to take off her shoes. She stirred a little and mumbled in her sleep. I looked up to see if she had woken up, when I saw her gorgeous lips form a pout and heard her steady breathing I continued to take the other one off. She shivered slightly and I went to grab my cover off of my bed and draped it over her and watched her body relax as it warmed. She was so gorgeous. I walked into the dining room to turn the light off when I noticed a piece of paper sitting on the table. It had my name on it.

_Edward,_

_There's pizza in the oven, if you want any._

_Bella_

I felt slightly embarrassed that she had to order a pizza but I felt my body warm at the realization that she thought of me. I know the gesture wasn't romantic and it shouldn't make me excited but she was thinking of me……a little. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple pieces and put the rest in the refrigerator. I picked up the note and walked out of the dining room turning the light off as I went. I walked towards my room and looked at her sleeping form one last time before I went in. I scarfed down my pizza cold, since I didn't have a microwave and laid back in my bed. I felt my eyelids getting heavy so I got up and changed into my t-shirt and shorts from earlier today and flopped back down on my bed. _Maybe living with Bella wouldn't be so bad after all. _

* * *

**_A/N _gotta love Emmett he's such a kidder!! hope you liked my Edward so far. He's might get on your nerves next couple of chapters but thats all I'm saying. Leave one.**

**song is System of a Down- Chop Suey**


	5. Family Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**A/N Thanx to every one who reviewed. Here's the next installment.**

**5. Family Dinner **

**BPOV**

I woke up to the smell of coffee. My eyes began to flutter open as I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. Throwing the cover off of my body, I stood up and headed towards the glorious scent. I made it to the end of the couch before tripping over my shoes. _So that's where they went. _I muttered an 'ouch' under my breath and continued towards the kitchen in hopes that this was not an illusion of some sort. I turned the corner and walked into the kitchen to find Edward standing there pouring freshly brewed coffee into a 7-11 big gulp cup. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. He looked up at me and gave me that sexy crooked smile before offering me the cup.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, thank you," I croaked and grabbed the giant plastic cup from his hands. The plastic of the cup was too thin and the hot liquid was starting to burn my hands. I quickly took a sip and groaned at the bitter taste of black coffee sliding down my throat, burning as it went.

"Sorry I don't have any sugar or cream," he said with a slightly embarrassed look. I chuckled as I remembered opening his refrigerator only to find a single orange and some measly ketchup packets.

"Yeah I kinda noticed your lack of food and other household items yesterday," I laughed and put the cup down on the counter next to me, "can I ask why that is?" He pursed his lips then sighed before answering.

"Um, well, I been kinda busy this past week and haven't gone to get the rest of it yet," he said raising his hand to the back of his neck and rubbing the area, causing his elbow to bob up and down. He looked down at the floor with a pensive expression on his face.

"I was actually thinking about going out today to get some stuff, you could come if you'd like." _Today?_ I almost forgot about Alice's plans. Panic rushed through me as I began frantically searching for a clock but couldn't find anything.

"What time is it?" I rushed the words out.

"Just after 8:45, why?"

"Shit!" I ran towards the bathroom and started ripping my clothes off like they were on fire. I closed the door behind me with a loud slam before turning the water on for the shower. I jumped in without letting the water get hot and yelped at the sensation of the cold water hitting my skin. I grabbed my shampoo and started washing my hair frantically, getting some of the soap in my eye in my haste.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

"Is everything okay?" Edward yelled from outside the door.

"Ow, shit…um…yeah everything's fine thanks," I called back while trying to rinse the soap out of my eye. He probably thought I was crazy but Alice was crazy about her shopping schedule and I didn't want to keep her waiting otherwise I'd never hear the end of it. I washed up and quickly rinsed off before turning the water off.

"Fuck!" I yelled, tripping over the edge of the tub. I caught myself on the wall, grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself before I flung the door open. I heard a soft gasp and looked up to find Edward standing there with his eyes bulging out of their sockets. He stared down at me for a few seconds before shaking his head and closing his eyes tight.

"I'm…uh….I'm sorry. I di…uh…I didn't mean to look," he said flustered, "I just…wanted to make sure you were okay." It was only when I started to feel the breeze that I realized my left boob was peeking out over the towel exposing my nipple.I gasped and quickly covered myself up. _Oh my God, kill me now please._ I sat there with my hands over my face, completely embarrassed. I had just showed my ridiculously hot roommate my boob. This is the making of a horrible day.

"Uh…I'll…just let you-," he started to speak but I didn't stay to hear the rest of what he was saying. For one; I was way too embarrassed to even look at him and two; I didn't have time to worry about the unintentional show I had just given him, Alice would be here soon and I wasn't even dressed yet. I ran into my room and shut the door quickly before I started rifling through my closet to find something to wear. I tried to put a little thought into it and ended up wearing a pair of light grey skinny jeans, a white loose fitting Ramones t-shirt, and some silver flats. I figured it would be casual but cute. I was trying to towel dry my hair when I started to hear the muffled sound of Paramore coming from the living room. I rushed out of the door and ran over to the couch to grab my phone. I lifted up the blanket and looked over the couch and found nothing. I threw the cover off to the side and began digging under the cushions of the couch for my phone as the chorus of the ringtone started again. I reached into the center cushion and felt around before coming in contact with a cold and hard object. I grabbed it and pulled it from the confines of the couch.

"Yes?" I answered, out of breath.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I'm okay Alice, I just…uh…yeah I'm fine, when are you going to be here?" I asked trying to get her off topic.

"Oh yeah, well I was about to leave, then I realized I don't have the address," she laughed. I rushed through the address for her while she put the information in her navigation system.

"Okay Bells, I'll see you in a few." She hung up the phone and I rushed into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I was bent over the sink when Edward came and leaned on the door jamb. I glanced over at him to see an apologetic and slightly pained look on his face.

"Bella, I'm really sorry if I offended you, I didn't-,"

"Ewarrr," I stopped him. My mouth was full of toothpaste and spit so his name came out weird. I spit the toothpaste out and started brushing again.

"Really, it's fine. It was my fault, I didn't mean to flash you, it's just…I'm late- my friends gonna be here soon and-," I leaned over the sink to rinse my mouth out, "I'm still not ready." I picked my dirty clothes up off of the floor and brushed past him and walked into my room, with him following, as I continued to explain.

"She's taking me to get some stuff for my room and I was supposed to be ready by nine, but I was gonna get some extra stuff for the rest of the apartment since….well…," I trailed off knowing he understood that I was talking about the absence of possessions in the apartment.

"Oh no that's okay, I was supposed to get that stuff anyways and I thought it would be better if we went together." He said, giving me a bright smile that made me smile in return. Together, just me and him? The thought alone started to make me nervous. It's not like it was a date or anything- we were going to look for furniture, that could hardly be considered a date- so why am I nervous? He cleared his throat breaking me out of my musings.

"I mean, you know, so we can each pick what we want…," he said shyly. _See not a date. _

I thought about telling him it was okay, that he didn't need to do that for me since I wasn't planning on being here long, then I thought, if I was going to have to stay here I might as well make the best of it right?

"Okay," I said with a grin, throwing my dirty clothes into my makeshift hamper in the closet.

"Okay?" he asked excitedly.

"Okay, but can I let you know, because Alice can get a little crazy about this decorating thing, or anything having to do with shopping really, but anyway I don't know how long its going to take and I'll most likely be exhausted when this is done."

"Decorating?" Just as he asked my phone started to beep. I looked down at the screen and saw a text from Alice.

_**A: **_I'm outside. Are you ready? = )

I groaned and leaned down to pick up my bag and threw my phone into it.

"You'll find out later," I sighed as I slung my bag over my shoulder and made my way to the door.

"Pray that I make it out alive," I joked as we walked towards the front door.

"It's that bad?"

"Worse," I groaned as I put my hand on the door knob. In the corner of my eye I caught sight of the blue cover bunched up on the side of the couch and remembered I forgot to thank him for putting it on me last night. Before I had time to think about what I was doing I turned around and placed my hand on his shoulder to balance myself and reached up on my toes to kiss him on the cheek. We both went rigid and it was silent. _Did I really just do that?_ I took my hand off of his shoulder and stared at him, his eyes wide in shock. My mouth was dry all of the sudden and I had to force out my words.

"Uh…yeah…thanks for the cover," I said before walking out of the living room and shutting the door behind me. I leaned on the door as my blush caught up with me. I was losing my mind and I'm positive that he thought I was nuts. I pushed off of the door and made my way over to the tiny yellow car waiting for me. I took a deep breath before opening the door and getting in.

"I hope you got a good night's sleep becau-," she stopped taking in my appearance, "Bella? What's up with you- you're red as a tomato." I laughed dryly and leaned my head on the headrest as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I just kissed my roommate." She looked at me in confusion.

"Um…okay so you're kissing girls now Bells, is there something you need to tell me?" she asked glancing back and forth between me and the road. I started to laugh hysterically and her look of confusion changed to concern.

"My roommates a guy Al and I didn't kiss him really I just kissed him on the cheek but…I don't know it was just…really awkward. I don't even know why I did it. It just kind of…happened."

"Waitwaitwait start over. Why did you kiss your roommate?" she asked with narrowed eyes. I settled into the seat and told her about everything that happened in the last 24 hours up the point of me kissing him at the door.

"YOU FLASHED HIM ONE OF YOUR TITS?" she wailed out before she burst into a fit of merciless giggles. She was laughing so hard the car began to swerve a little.

"ALICE, can you pay attention to the road?" I yelled as I grabbed at the steering wheel. She straitened up and focused on the road, shoulders still shaking with laughter.

"It's not funny, and was that the _only _part of the story you heard? C'mon Al I need your support right now," I whined.

"You're right, I'm sorry- it's not _that_ funny," she said calming down a little.

"It's not funny _at all_." I glared at her with my arms folded firmly in front of my chest.

"Oh calm down Bells, it's not that big of a deal. It was an accident," she shrugged.

"Yeah easy for you to say you didn't just show your nips to your unbelievably gorgeous male roommate," I groaned throwing my head in my hands. "He was probably mortified then I go and assault him before I leave."

"Look at it this way, you guys _are_ living together- it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Hmm…yeah surprisingly that doesn't make me feel better," I said flatly as she pulled into the parking lot of our destination.

"I'm sorry Bells but it _was _an accident and he's probably already forgotten about it. Let's just go in here and find you some furniture okay?" I nodded and unbuckled my seatbelt, readying myself for the marathon of events ahead.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

We were walking up and down the store and Alice was chanting something over and over under her breath as she looked over each of the aisles.

"Alice, what are you looking for?" I asked bringing her out of her 'zone'.

"Paint, I need paint."

"Uh…Alice let's not go overboard okay. I don't plan on staying there forever so just stick to the basics alright." She stopped short and looked at me with an insulted look on her face.

"Bella do you know me at all? When have I ever just 'stuck to the basics'?" she said with a frustrated sigh. She had a point, for as long as I've known Alice, which was all my life, she was never one to do anything half-assed; she always went all out.

"Okay, point taken, but I _am_ only renting so I don't think we're allowed to paint anyways," I said shrugging my shoulders. Alice sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"That throws off my whole design," she said placing her hands on her hips with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Ooh," she squeaked, causing me to jump back into the shelf behind me and hit my elbow on a can of primer. That would definitely leave a bruise.

"I know what we can do, follow me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward a bunch of paintings on the far side of the store. She perused the aisle with an intense look on her face, no doubt getting back into her 'zone'. She came to a large canvas painting and stopped to analyze it, tilting her head to the side with a far away look on her face. I had to chuckle at the sight, she took her shopping very seriously. I don't even think she heard me laughing at her- her thoughts were so loud. She glanced over at me, silently asking me what I thought. I looked at the painting; it was nothing special, if anything it was kind of boring and plain. It was a powder blue color with random swirls of white mixed in- I reminded me of the sky.

"So…what do you think?" she finally asked once I didn't answer her silent question.

"I don't know its fine I guess; I don't see why I need this it seems so plain." I shrugged.

"You do, trust me," was all she said before turning and walking towards the dressers and bed side tables.

Four hours later we were still in the same store looking at a duvet cover- or was it a curtain? I didn't know anymore. My feet were hurting and I was starving.

"…with the painting, what do you think Bella?" I shook my head and forced my eyes to focus.

"I'm sorry Alice what'd you say?"

"Bella your not even paying attention," she scolded.

"I know I'm sorry but my feet hurt and I'm hungry Al. It's almost two o'clock and I'm working off a sip of black coffee. I'm surprised I made it this far."

"You didn't eat anything this morning?" she asked incredulously.

"No, I told you what I found in the kitchen."

"Okay, okay but first, tell me what you think about this comforter set. I think it goes perfect with the painting but it's totally up to you- you're the one who has to look at it everyday," she said pointing to a big soft looking powder blue comforter with grey roses printed on it that looked like silhouettes. It was a beautiful comforter and if I remember the painting correctly, it was a perfect match for the color scheme.

"It's nice, I like it," I said as I reached out to look at the price tag. When I looked at the price my eyes grew wide and I choked on a little of my spit.

"Alice two hundred dollars for a comforter?!" I yelled, causing some people to look in our direction.

"Shh keep your voice down, and yes it's worth it, look at the thread count," she hissed.

"I don't give a shit about the thread count. I care about my bank_ account."_ I whispered back.

"Fine, I'll buy it." she countered and picked up the comforter and started walking towards the cashier.

"Oh no you don't." I caught up to her and snatched it out of her hands.

"Okay I'll make a deal with you; if you let me buy this for you I'll let you buy the rest of it."

"You'll _let _me…?" I asked. My stubborn nature was coming out now.

"Come on Bells, think of it as a birthday present," she pressed.

"Alice my birthdays not until next month," I shot back.

"Okay an early birthday present." I thought about it for a second. There was no way she was going to buy just this comforter set and leave it at that: she had something up her sleeve.

"Just let me get this for you and I promise you won't have to worry about me getting you anything for your birthday," she pushed. I eyed her suspiciously before giving in.

"Fine," I conceded and handed the comforter back to her. She grabbed it with a squeal and a triumphant grin.

We made our way to the front of the store and set all the items on the conveyor belt. The bigger items were going to be shipped to the apartment the next day. I looked over at Alice, who was searching her bag for something. I turned to look at the subtotal when Alice stopped me.

"Hey Bells? I think I left my wallet in the car would you mind going to get it?" I look at her with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips.

"Please?" she pleaded giving me those big puppy dog eyes and pouty lips and I was putty in her hands. I could never refuse that look. I rolled my eyes as she held the keys out to me.

"Fine," I sighed and snatched the keys from her. I walked out to the parking lot and headed to her car. I opened the door and looked all around: under the seat, in the glove compartment, in the trunk- nothing. I hope she didn't lose her wallet. I locked the car up, put the keys in my pocket and headed back towards the store.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call out. It wasn't one I recognized so ignored it and continued towards the store.

"HEY!" the voice called louder and I chanced a look in the direction it had come from. _Bad idea._ I looked over and saw a group of guys huddled around a big SUV talking and laughing obnoxiously. A guy with platinum blond hair came jogging over to me. I groaned as he got closer.

"Hey," he repeated. His cold blue eyes roamed my body and rested on my breast. I folded my arms across my chest to obstruct his view and cleared my throat to get his attention. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from my chest long enough to notice my face. He gave me a creepy smile before his eyes began to roam my body once more. I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"You know, you have a _really _nice body. Why don't you come back to my place so I can show you what to do with it?"

"Has that line _ever _gotten you laid?" I asked annoyed. Who the hell does he think he is? He didn't say anything so I took that as a no.

"I thought so jackass, thanks but no thanks I'd like to stay STD free," I spat before turning around to head back into the store. I vaguely heard laughing behind me before I saw Alice heading out of the store with a basket full of purchases and a huge grin lighting up her face.

"Guess I didn't leave it in the car after all," she said wiggling her wallet in front of her.

"ALICE-," I started to reprimand her.

"Bella, just take your own advice and 'get over it' cause it's already done and there's nothing you can do about it, so just let it go and frankly you didn't have the money for it, no offense."

"I had some money saved up," I whined. I was doing that a lot lately. She gave me a knowing look and I shrugged.

"Yeah, right, well it's already taken care of and like I promised you don't have to worry about me buying you anything for your birthday so be happy."

"Why don't I believe you?" I muttered under my breath as we pushed the cart towards her car. We piled the contents into the trunk before getting in the car and heading to Taco Bell.

"Can you take me to Wal-Mart so I can get some groceries and some hangers?" I asked her while taking a bite of my chicken grilled stuff burrito.

"Yeah, can we drop this stuff off at your place first?"

"Yeah, I think that would be better what with your car being spatially challenged and all," I laughed.

We pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and parked.

"Ooh is _Edward_ home? Will I be able to meet him?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't know Al maybe," I sighed before getting out. I wasn't looking forward to the inevitable reunion because I was still embarrassed by the events of this morning. I grabbed a couple bags and walked towards the door with Alice right behind me. I unlocked the door and found the living room empty and the apartment was quiet. He wasn't home. I took a deep breath and relaxed at my fortune. I had a little more time to get over this mornings mishap. I walked in and flopped down on the couch to relax my feet a little. Alice walked in and analyzed the entire room with a disapproving look on her face.

"You need more help than I thought," she said shaking her head and looking at me resting on the lone couch.

"I told you what it was like, besides he said he was going to get the rest of his furniture but he wants me to go with him so we can come to an agreement on style…I guess."

"Ooh like just the two of you?" she cooed.

"Alice you're getting ahead of yourself; its not a big deal it just a way to get to know each other."

"So _now_ you're taking my advice? What makes this guy so special?" I furrowed my eyebrows and pursed my lips at her.

"Al he's different, I live with him so I should make it a point to know who I live with. It would be the same if I lived with a girl."

"Yeah whatever, where do I put these?" she said raising the bags in her hand.

"Oh you can drop them in my room." I pointed in the direction of my room and she headed in. I sat back and relaxed into the cushion of the sofa.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice yell from my room and I jumped up and rushed into the room to see what was wrong. I found her in there with her hands on her hips, tapping her little twinkle toes, and looking upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella why haven't you opened the boxes yet?" I couldn't help the stream of laughter that came out. Tears started streaming down my face I was laughing so hard. I wiped my eyes and looked at her. She was getting more irritated by the second.

"I didn't have anymore hangers so I didn't see the point in opening them when I had nowhere to put them," I said through my laughter.

"It's not funny Bella I'm hurt that you haven't looked at them yet," she pouted. I settled down and walked over to her and gave her a hug that she didn't return.

"Aww I'm Sorry, I promise I will call you as soon as I open them so I can thank you." She huffed and wiggled out of my grasp.

"Nope you're gonna open them now!" she ordered.

"Alice at least let me get the hangers first so I can fully appreciate them while they're hanging up," I stalled. Honestly I just didn't feel like dealing with whatever madness those boxes contained. She just stood there glaring at me.

"Please." I pressed and her features softened a little.

"Okay but as soon as we get back, you're opening those boxes," she relented.

"Whatever you say pixie," I said with my hands up in surrender. It took a couple more trips to get the rest of the bags inside but we did it then headed back out to Wal-Mart. We we're at the intersection waiting for the light to turn green when I thought of something. Alice hasn't said anything about her new roommate…at all.

"You know all this talk of roommates and I haven't heard anything about yours," I commented.

"Oh," she laughed, "that's because I haven't met her yet. I think she supposed to get in today," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," was all I could say. When we finally got to the store I quickly filled two baskets with food and made sure I got some pots and pans, some dishes and silverware, some cups, some hangers, and some other stuff I though I might need. When Alice offered to pay for it I gave her a stern look and told her she had done enough already. We pushed the carts out to her car and loaded the groceries in. I don't know how it all fit but we did it.

[]-[][]-[]-[][]-[]-[][]-[]-[][]-[]-[][]-[]

I took my key out and walked up to the door. I heard music coming from inside the apartment, accompanied by loud banging. _What the hell…?_ I put my key in the lock and braced myself for what I might see. I opened the door to Edward holding a plastic guitar and some burly guy with brown curly hair pounding the shit out of a plastic drum set with some wooden drum sticks. I felt bad for the little toy he was pummeling. I stared at the large television mounted on the wall, which had not been there before we left, in awe until Edward turned around to look at me and his lips turned up into a bright smile. It seems this morning was forgotten.

"Edward why'd you stop playing man- we're gonne die!" the muscular guy yelled at Edward over the music. Edward leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He looked over at Edward with a confused and slightly irritated look on his face before Edward pointed over to me to alert him to my presence. He looked over at me and his grimace turned into a smile showing off the most adorable dimples I had ever seen. He turned back around to the game to pause it then stood up. He was huge and powerfully built. He was the hot kind of big though not like the gross body builder kind of big and he was definitely good looking. His ocean blue eyes sparkled as he smiled.

"So you must be the Roommate," he said as he extended his hand.

"Hi," I squeaked as he wrapped his hand around mine and shook it.

"Edward was right you are hot. Are you Italian?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Em, shut up," Edward said throwing him an annoyed look.

"What Eddie? You said so yourself she's a hottie," the brawny guy said throwing Edward a sly grin. I smiled at his words. Did Edward think I was hot? He didn't deny it, but he didn't confirm it either. I was excited, disappointed and a bit worried all at the same time. I shouldn't care about what Edward thought of me. Of course I'd want him to like me to a certain extent. I would be nice to be friends since we lived together but I was newly single and not quite ready to mingle. Not to mention the fact that Edward was way out of my league. There was no doubt in my mind that he had his selection of girls to choose from so why would he settle for me? Not that it matters because I'm not looking for a new relationship. I looked over at Edward whose eyes were shut tight and he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bella this is my brother Emmett, Emmett- Bella," he sighed. Brothers- that explains the ridiculously good looks. Just then Alice came dancing into the room with a few bags in her hand.

"Hey, Bells Where can I put these they're heavy," she asked before turning to see the two guys staring down at her.

"Oh, Hellooh," she said giving them a smile.

"Oh here I'll take those," Emmett said as he grabbed the bags from mine and Alice's hands and headed towards the kitchen.

"Alice- Edward, Edward- Alice," I mumbled as I moved my hands between them. Alice walked over and enveloped Edward in a hug pulling his neck down towards her. Edward looked shocked by her actions and reluctantly hugged her back.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you," she squealed as she hugged him tighter. Edward stared up at me with a lazy grin on his face and a look that said 'is she always like this'. I grinned and nodded my head yes. He laughed and she finally released him. She looked over at me with a smirk and a glint in her eye. Emmett came back into the room holding a bunch of green grapes popping one into his mouth.

"Emmett," Edward growled, "did you ask if you could eat her food?" It was cute to see him reprimand his brother.

"Are you the older brother?" I blurted out.

"Pfft Hell no," Emmett bellowed as his lips turned down into a small frown.

"I'm just more mature," Edward laughed.

"Besides Bella doesn't mind, do you?" Emmett asked looking over at me and popping another grape into his mouth. He looked like a little boy asking his mom for a cookie out of the jar. I smiled wide and shook my head.

"No I don't mind, you're welcome to whatever's in there," I told him and watched as the smile on his face got bigger showcasing those dimples again.

"Well I'd love to sit here and chat but I think we should get the rest of the food outta my car before it spoils," Alice chimed in sarcastically as she went outside to get the rest of the groceries.

"There's more?" Emmett perked up and ran out to help her. I laughed and looked over at Edward who had a frown on his face as he walked out of the living room to help Alice and Emmett. I was taken aback by his change in mood. Did I say something wrong? I hoped not, I really wanted to get along with Edward. I went into the kitchen to put up the groceries we had already brought in and stayed in there to put up the ones they brought in to me. When they were done Emmett and Edward started the game again and Alice came in the kitchen to help me fill up the barren cabinets.

"So…," she started, "Edward's cute."

"Uh-huh," I said. I didn't like the way this conversation was starting.

"Really cute," she prodded.

"Okay Alice, can you please stop trying to push me on these guys. I told you I would find someone when I'm ready but casual dating is not going to help me get over Mike sooner."

"I was only saying-,"

"Yeah, I know- friends, and that's what we'll be but I can't have you meddling in my love life okay Alice?" I told her. I might have been a little harsh but I was tired of her pointing out all these guys and trying to set me up. She nodded her head in understanding and continued to put up the food. When we finished we joined the boys in the living room to watch them play. After a few songs Emmett asked if we wanted to play and Alice jumped up excitedly while I declined until Alice gave me 'the look' so I gave in. Alice grabbed the mic, which left me the bass. Alice was great singing, of course, while I struggled to play the simplest of songs, _on easy._ Everyone seemed to be having fun and getting along really well, even Edwards mood had picked up. Finally I gave up and went in the kitchen to start dinner. _Yes something I'm good at._ I decided on making chicken fettuccini alfredo, garlic bread, and salad.

"You cook too?" Emmett boomed from the doorway making me jump. I hadn't even heard him come in. I chuckled and nodded my head and he came over and wrapped me up in a bone crushing hug cutting off my air supply.

"I…can't…breathe," I choked out and he let me go. I inhaled deeply loving the feel of air entering my lungs.

"Sorry Bells," he said sheepishly and I smiled at his use of my nickname. It seems like we were getting close really fast. Emmett was huge but incredibly adorable and sweet.

"It's okay," I waved it off, "I'll let you know when dinner's ready," I told him and turned back towards the stove. My maternal side seemed to come out whenever I was cooking. He left and went back out to the living room to play Rock Band. Maybe it was just the stove and my cooking in the kitchen but I was starting to feel very comfortable here. I finished up in the kitchen and set the plates at the table. Was it weird that I had just met Edward and Emmett and we were already having dinner like a family?

"Dinner's ready," I said as I walked out to the living room.

"Sweet!" Emmett sang before running into the dining room.

"Thanks Bells," Alice said before heading in after Emmett. Edward stood there messing with the buttons on the guitar looking sullen.

"Edward? You can eat too I made enough for everybody."

"No Thanks, I'm not hungry," he sneered before pulling the guitar from around his shoulder, stomping off toward his room, and slamming the door.

* * *

**Reviews make Edward smile and he looks like he could use some cheering up right about now.**


	6. Mr Hyde's Rollercoaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Sorry it took so long. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I should thank everyone who put this story on their story alerts or favorites and I guess thanks for reading it even if you don't do either of those things. **

**6. Mr. Hyde's Rollercoaster**

"_Edward? You can eat too I made enough for everybody."_

"_No Thanks, I'm not hungry," he sneered before pulling the guitar from around his shoulder, stomping off toward his room, and slamming the door._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Did that really just happen?_ I stood there, momentarily stunned, blinking dumbly into the empty air. I had to take a minute to process my thoughts. I wanted to go ask him what was wrong but I didn't know if I should. I wasn't sure if I was the cause for his change in mood or if he was just having a bad day, but from the looks of things he was mad at me. What had I done wrong? That comfortable feeling I was having earlier vanished and in flooded an awkward tension. I let out a small humorless chuckle and shook my head disbelievingly as I turned to join Alice and Emmett in the dining room. I walked in to find Emmett devouring his food like it was his last meal and Alice starting at him in shock and disbelief.

"Emmett, slow down. I promise you it isn't going anywhere," Alice scolded as she turned a section of noodles around her fork.

"I can't help it, I like to eat and it's really…really good," he moaned as he stuffed another fork full of noodles into his mouth. Alice just rolled her eyes. The sight of them bickering made me chuckle and took my mind off of Edward's attitude, but only for a split second.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked between bites. I shrugged my shoulders and took a seat at the table.

"In his room," I said dolefully and speared a piece of chicken off my plate.

"Bells what happened?" Alice asked.

"I don't really know," I sighed. "One minute everything's fine then the next he just…totally flips." I shook my head and continued to eat my food.

"Bella, don't worry about Edward. That's how he is, he's moody, you'll get used to it," Emmett assured me and patted me lightly on the shoulder. That didn't comfort me though. I'm supposed to just 'get used' to his random attitude changes? "I'm sure it was nothing that you did Bella, Edwards just having a hard time with the whole roommate thing. He'll get passed it," he said waving his hand dismissively as he downed his drink. He knew his brother better than I did so I would consider his advice.

"He better 'cause I don't want to have to kick his ass for hurting my friend's feelings," Alice chimed in, making Emmett laugh incredulously. He clearly had a lot to learn about Alice.

"I wouldn't underestimate her Em," I told him taking a bite of my bread and smiling up at him brightly. The change of subject helped better my mood. Emmett smiled and his eyebrows rose in intrigue. Alice and I started telling him about our past with ex boyfriends and their slutty conquests. It was kind of a sore subject having just come out of a situation myself.

"I still wish you would've let me junk punch Newton," Alice huffed and glared at me like she was more hurt over not getting to hurt him than I was that he had cheated on me. I rolled my eyes and leaned into my seat. I was over this conversation. Mike wasn't worth it then and he isn't worth it now and I really wasn't up to reliving the party.

"Alice I really don't want to talk about this now." I had enough to deal with at the moment.

"Who's Newton?" Emmett asked. Alice leaned over and pretended to whisper in his ear.

"That's Bella's asshole ex."

"We're not talking about it." I stood up and started clearing the dishes from the table. I headed into the kitchen and turned on the faucet to make dish water before putting the dishes in the sink to let them soak.

"Are you okay?" Alice spoke softly from the doorway. I nodded my head and started putting up the leftovers. She stared at me for a moment, analyzing my body language, to see if I really was alright.

"Okay well, me and Emmett are gonna get going. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early," she chirped, her tone picking up excitement at the mention of tomorrow, which made me groan. I followed her into the living room to walk them out.

"Thanks for the food Bella," Emmett said as he grabbed me up into an unexpected hug, making me giggle.

"No problem, I'll see you guys later." I closed the door behind them and the atmosphere of the apartment changed. I knew Edward was still here but without the presence of Alice and Emmett I felt alone. It was so quiet; I couldn't even hear any movement coming from his room. I went back into the kitchen to finish putting up the leftovers and washing the dishes. While I dried and put away the dishes I thought about what Emmett said. I guess that meant that it was better to let Edward cool off. When I finished cleaning up the kitchen I walked out and turned everything off. I set the games aside, putting the drum set in the corner and out of the way.

I would try my best not to let it get to me. I had to give him his space and let it go for now.

I walked into my room and let out an exasperated sigh. The time came for me to suck it up and get this over with. I couldn't put it off any longer. I groaned and drug my feet over to the ihome. I might as well listen to my music to ease the pain of having to go through all of the boxes. Listening to music made everything less stressful for me.

I turned and looked around my room. It was a disaster- bags and boxes everywhere. I walked up to the first box and stared it down. I knew the clothes wouldn't be tasteless or tacky but I was still afraid of what I might find. Maybe I was letting my fears get the best of me they were just clothes. I reached down and pulled the packing tape off of the first box and hesitantly opened it up. It was filled to the brim with clothes. Some were a little flashy for my taste but for the most part they seemed like clothes I would wear. Either Alice was getting better at finding clothes for me or she was corrupting me with her style. I went through the boxes and hung up the clothes as the music played, making the time go by faster but slower at the same time. Every once and a while I would get into a song and stop unpacking to dance and sing along. I was almost done with all the boxes until I got to one in particular. I opened it up and let out a huge gasp. What the hell was she thinking? Did she really think I would wear any of this- because they were defiantly not my style and she knew that. I grabbed my phone and flipped through my recent calls list until I came across her number and hit send. It rang and rang as I paced the room. It went to voice mail and I hung up and dialed again. I was going to speak to her tonight if it was the last thing I did. It rang a few times before she answered the phone laughing loudly.

"Hello?" there was more laughter in the background.

"ALICE what the hell is this?" I heard her laughing and shushing someone. "Alice!" I yelled to get her attention.

"Hmm? Oh I'm here, oh Bella, I just met my roommate. She's perfect you'll love her," she squealed.

"That's great but I need to talk to you about this box." I was glad she liked her roommate but the content of this box was what I was focused on at the moment.

"Oh you don't like it?" she asked sounding disappointed.

"Alice, lingerie really?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh that's what you were talking about?" she sounded relieved. "I thought you were talking about the shoes."

"Shoes? Please tell me you didn't…." I ran over to the last box and tore it open and there were shoes upon designer shoes staring back at me.

"Alice," I said in a warning tone.

"I don't want to hear it, you're going to wear them," she demanded as I inspected a pair of satin black pumps with a dangerous looking heel attached.

"There are cheaper ways to kill a person," I grumbled.

"Stop being so dramatic, call me if you need help putting an outfit together or something."

"I need help understanding what was going through your mind when you decided to buy me lingerie," I said getting back to the bigger issue. "What the hell am I going to do with a lace garter belt?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll think of something," she giggled.

"Be serious for a second Al, I don't need all this...stuff."

"In the near future you'll be thanking me."

"You're ridiculous."

"No, I'm right. You're a big girl now it's time you started wearing big girl panties." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh gee thanks mommy dearest, I had no idea you were so concerned about my panties."

"Well someone had to be," she let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah whatever, I need to finish unpacking the rest of this nonsense so I can go to bed." I rolled my eyes and sat next to the box full of shoes.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright bye." I hung up the phone and started going through the shoes. I lined them all up along the wall in my closet. There were a few pairs of flats tucked in there which I was thankful for. I left the box full of lace, silk and sheer madness over in the corner. I didn't know what to do with it. When I finished putting everything up I went to brush my teeth and wash my face for bed. I walked out into the hall and looked towards Edward's door. There was no light shining underneath the frame so I assumed he was asleep. I didn't know Edward yet so I didn't know what the best way was to comfort him or confront him and his attitude was a little unsettling but Emmett said he'd get past it so I would have to be patient. I continued towards the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked back into my room and looked over everything. It was slightly less chaotic than it had been earlier. All the boxes where gone, save for the one box in the corner, but the bags were still strewn across the floor. I moved them into a neat pile and dug out my new comforter. I pulled it over my shoulder and walked into the living room to take my place on the couch. I had hoped that tomorrow Edward would be over whatever his problem was and things could get back on track but I had no such luck.

The next day I woke up to an empty apartment. I started to get worried thinking that he was still upset but he probably had things to do so I didn't stress over it. I really wanted Edward and me to be friends. It would make the situation so much easier. I didn't want to dread coming home at the end of the day. I told myself I could talk to him when he got back.

Alice had come early like she promised and we got to work on my room as soon as my furniture arrived. It took a lot longer than I expected but it was well worth it. The room looked amazing when she was done and the painting did end up being more significant than I thought it would be. It added color and took up some of the empty wall space; it completed the room and added character. She took the liberty of putting all the lingerie in the appropriate spot; if it were up to me it would all be going back to the store. I made us dinner and we sat back and enjoyed the fruits of our labor for awhile and she told me a little about her roommate.

"We should get breakfast in the morning so you guys can meet," she suggested excitedly, bouncing next to me, making the bed shake. I laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded my head, making her squeal in delight.

"I'll be here around nine, and wake up on time so Edward doesn't get a repeat performance," she laughed as she hopped off the bed and started towards the door. I shuddered at the horrible memory of my embarrassment and followed her to walk her out. Just before she left she turned to me with a contemplative look on her face.

"What?" I asked as she continued to stare.

"Do I need to pick out your clothes for tomorrow?" she teased.

"Bye Alice," I said dryly and moved to close the door. It was just breakfast, hardly an event to get dolled up for, but knowing Alice every occasion was an excuse to dress up or dress _me_ up. The apartment fell back into silence and I went into my newly titivated room, grabbed a book and flopped down on my bed. I flipped through the book to find where I had left off. I really needed a book mark. Just as I found my place there was a knock at the door. I assumed it was Alice. Did she really have so little faith in my ability to dress myself? I slid off of the bed and trudged toward the door yelling as I went.

"Al, I'm perfectly capable of putting together an out…" I paused, "fit," I finished lamely and looked up at the gorgeous blonde in front of me. Definitely not Alice. His baby blue eyes were staring down at me through his shaggy blonde locks and he had a smirk on his face. He was very tall and had a lean but muscular build. _This town is crawling with beautiful men._

"I'm sorry I thought you were somebody else," I apologized.

"It's cool," he laughed, "you must be Bella." He spoke with a slight southern accent, which made him even more charming. He held his hand out and I took it tentatively and shook it.

"I'm Jasper, a friend of Edwards." That explains a lot. The cute ones always travel in packs.

"Oh um…Edward hasn't been here all day," I told him and the realization of my statement hit me. It made me feel uneasy leaving things unresolved especially when I had no idea what the problem was in the first place. I looked up to see a small frown on his face. I felt a small twinge of worry wash over me as I looked at his expression but it quickly vanished and was replaced with curiosity. Where had Edward gone for the day? I shook the thought away and let it go. It was none of my business where the man had gone to spend the day.

"That's okay, could you just give this to him." He pulled out a white paper CD case with a clear plastic front.

"Sure, no problem," I told him as I grabbed it and smiled up at him sweetly.

"Thanks." He smiled and gave me a small nod as he began to leave.

"You're welcome," I told him as I closed the door, turning the CD in my hands. I briefly wondered what was on it before deciding to drop it off in his room. I walked in and was enveloped in his scent; that unique sweet and musky smell. I tried to think of a comparison for what it smelled like but quickly gave up when nothing came to mind. Mike never smelled this good. He was a firm believer in the power of Axe. I couldn't stand the smell of the stuff. I would buy him different cologne's in attempt to convert his tastes but my efforts proved futile. Whatever I bought him just ended up left in the box under his bed or stuck somewhere in his closet. I shook my head at the thought of all the time and energy I wasted on that relationship. I looked around his room, I should've just dropped the disk on his desk and left but I couldn't help myself.

The farthest wall was covered in a floor to ceiling shelf that held tons of music and what looked like journals. I ran my hand along the bindings of the journals and read the music titles; some more familiar to me than others. I reached down to feel the soft fabric of his comforter. The same comforter he had used to cover me the first night I was here. His desk still had papers scattered all over it. I picked up a few of the papers and looked at the music notes scattered all over the page. I recognized the notes as notes for a piano and it looked complicated. I flipped through the pages, reading the different names of each composition and looking at the level of difficulty for each piece…or at least they looked difficult to me but what did I know about playing the piano.

The hardest song I had ever played was _Mary Had a Little Lamb_. I came to one with his name written at the top of the page in the center. It was untitled and only consisted of a few bars. The little voice in the back of my mind was yelling at me and begging me to put his stuff down and get out of there. He was already pissed for some unknown reason and it was not in my best interest to be caught snooping around his room.

"WHAT. Are you doing!?" startled I drop the papers sending them, along with the disc, spiraling and feathering toward the floor. I tried to turn to look at him but was unsuccessful and ended up flopping down on his bed with an 'oof'. I looked up to see him glaring at me, nostrils flared and jaw clenched. I scrambled to my feet ungracefully and bent down to pick up the mess I made.

"I'm sorry I was just-,"

"Just leave it," he spat at me but I continued to pick them up because I didn't know what else to do. I gathered them all up and sat them on the desk where I had found them and looked back up at him. He was staring at me with such disdain- just glaring like I killed his puppy or stole his favorite toy as a kid. I didn't understand it.

"Bye," he said curtly as he gestured toward the door. I was so shocked I stood there for a moment unable to function. I blinked a few times and tried to get my feet to work. After a long awkward pause I rushed out of there and closed my door quickly. _What is this guy's major malfunction?_ I groaned and flopped, face first, onto my new bed. What happened to the nice guy I met a few days ago? I thought over the last couple of days and how his attitude shifted so dramatically, he was like two different people; Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Once the initial shock of the situation wore off I started to get angry. I couldn't, for the life of me, understand why he was so upset with me. _So much for living in harmony,_ I thought bitterly and turned over reaching for my phone to set the alarm and collapsed back into my position on the bed eventually falling asleep.

[]-[]-[]

If I could give one piece of advice to anyone it would be never go to bed angry 'cause you just wake up pissed off. Last night's scenario replayed in my mind as I reached over to grab my phone and shut off the alarm. I still couldn't believe what happened and that I had let it happen. I didn't even try to defend myself. I had been disrespected and dismissed and I just ran and locked myself in my room like a scared little kid but I wasn't a kid anymore and I needed to grow up and take care of this before it could go any further.

I jumped out of bed and walked towards my door confidently. I was being extremely impulsive and I had no clue what I was going to say but I was prepared to demand my respect as a human being, morning breathe and all. If we weren't going to be friends like I had hoped that was fine but I would not sit back and let him treat me like dirt. I flung my door open and marched toward the war zone. I knocked on his door firmly and waited for a response but got none. I waited for a few seconds before gently sliding open the door to find his room empty.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

**EPOV**

I looked down at my watch, pacing myself as I ran around the track, trying to clear my head and leave the past couple days behind. My feet pounded harder into the ground carrying me father and faster as I tried to escape reality. My calves tightened with every stride and my lungs began to burn and ache. I focused on the increasing throb in my legs to distract myself.

Two days ago everything was still confusing but not as complicated.

The day started the same as everyday does. I woke up in my familiar room, cluttered and unchanged except for my blanket that had been covering another body the night before. I was reserved to the fact of having a roommate. My attraction to her was instant but not anomalous. Any living, breathing, heterosexual male would have felt the same maybe even a few homosexual males too. The jealousy that I felt, however, was not a foreign feeling but a peculiar one. I had never experienced something so forceful, so instant; as if it were instinctual. But it was completely irrational. I was daunted by it. I reasoned with myself and concluded that it was a normal human emotion triggered by attraction; nothing out of the ordinary. I've envied men who we're fortunate enough to shadow a beautiful woman.

I was careful not to wake her as I walked out of my room towards the kitchen. Her sleeping form just another reminder of what she was to me. A friend. A roommate. There was no possibility for anything more, which I was fine with. There were plenty of women on campus who we're more than willing. I wasn't oblivious to my good looks but I wasn't arrogant. There were more important things.

I didn't hear her wake up. I didn't hear her as she came to the doorway. I heard a bell-like sound, a chuckle. We carried on a small conversation and everything was fine until she shot out of the kitchen stripping off her clothes as she went; a sight I would have enjoyed if I didn't think she was having an episode of some sort. I felt worry wash over me. I didn't stop to question the unusual feeling or the alacrity of its presence I just acted, instinct. The door opened in a blur of white and there she was; the yellow light of the bathroom bouncing off of her wet skin. The towel was haphazardly wrapped around her exposing one of her nipples. I stared. She stood. I quickly gained enough composure to look away and apologize.

I started to give her some privacy and she bolted into her room without a word. I was anguished by the thought that I could have offended her. I gave her space while she got dressed in her room and came out when it seemed safe to properly apologize. She held herself responsible. I could have argued that it wasn't her fault but instead I kept my mouth shut. But everything was fine…somewhat. I was pleasantly surprised when she brushed her lips against my cheek. I was confused by the emotions that were coursing through me and disgusted with myself when I pictured her in that barely wrapped towel. _A friend. A roommate._ I reminded myself.

Later that day Emmett had come over to hang out for awhile, it took him all of two seconds to decide he was bored. What did he expect? My apartment hadn't changed since he saw it last; give or take a few small additions. So we went out and few hours later we came back with another addition, although this one wasn't quite so small. He talked me into buying a somewhat gaudy television, saying we could watch all the games on the big screen. It didn't sound like a bad idea to me so I bought it as he pushed a video game system and games at me. He was eager to get everything hooked up and once we did we started to play. I liked video games as much as the next guy.

"Where's your roommate?" he asked distractedly with a look of concentration on his face.

"I don't know Em, why?" I asked quizzically, my anger from the day before resurfacing. Irrational. He probably felt me glaring at him from my side of the couch.

"I just wanted to meet her, no need to get all uptight," he said without looking away from the television screen. I sighed and leaned back into the cushion of the couch. This rollercoaster was exhausting. Overreacting was an unattractive trait of mine. I pushed it aside and just enjoyed the game and my brothers company until she came home and said brother had to open his big mouth. Things were getting awkward quickly and the feeling only intensified as the night wore on.

Before he followed Alice out to grab more bags he looked at me with a big cheesy grin, wiggling his eyebrows at me. It pissed me off. Illogical. I tried to forget about it as we brought in the rest of the food and finished our game of Rock Band. I even started to have fun watching Bella struggle on the bass. She looked so cute with her face scrunched up in concentration and doing that lip biting thing as she missed the buttons. I had to remind myself not to stare. She eventually stopped playing and went back into the kitchen for awhile.

"So Alice…is Bella single?" Emmett asked. I glared at him and he was smirking at me mockingly.

"Why, you interested?" she asked. I held my breath and waited to hear Emmett's answer.

"I have a…friend who might be," he said causing me to miss a few of the notes that where flying at me on the screen.

"You mean like a hypothetical friend or an actual friend?" she asked.

"She's cute and all but I prefer blondes," he boomed a laugh.

"Typical," Alice scoffed and shook her head as she continued her assault on the drums. I was seconds away from throwing Emmett out before the smell of food started wafting into the living room and he bolted out of his seat and ran towards the smell. Alice and I were finishing up our game when he came back into the room.

"Damn Edward she cooks too, are you sure you don't want to just marry her now?" Emmett said teasingly as he walked over to me and shook my shoulders. I heard Alice giggle from beside us.

"I take it you're the friend then?" Alice asked rhetorically as she chose another song. I groaned and shook him off. The rollercoaster I was on was steadily making its climb. I worked to stay calm and play the stupid game but when she came in to tell us that dinner was ready I just couldn't keep it together anymore. I said I wasn't hungry- which was total bullshit- and stormed out. In the morning I had left early to get my attitude in check. I knew I was being childish but I was too irritated to care. There was something about this girl that was making me act this way but I couldn't blame her for my reaction even if she had been the topic each time. I had let Emmett get to me once again and I had taken it out on her. I had been the object of Emmett's ridicule since we we're kids; I even let him call me Eddie even though he knows I hate it, so why was it getting to me now?

I had been wondering around the city when I came home. I was going to apologize but when I found her in my room that rollercoaster had reached its peak. It bothered me. What the hell was she doing in my room? When she fell on my bed my mind flooded with an overload of images. It was a struggle to keep my composure. I didn't have time to think about what I was doing I just reacted but not on instinct-on impulse.

I rounded the track a few more times before I jogged over to the bench where I had left my bag. I pulled out a towel and chugged my water bottle while I wiped the sweat from my face. I grabbed my keys and bag then headed over to the car. I wasn't looking forward to going back home but I was in serious need of a shower after my run. I slumped into my car and made my way to the apartment.

**BPOV**

"I thought I was meeting your roommate," I groaned and fiddling with the napkin in front of me, pulling small pieces from the corner of it. I watched them fall on the table as Alice cleared her throat to get my attention. I looked up at her calculating expression for a brief second before putting my attention back on the napkin in my hands.

"What's up with you?" she asked. I turned my gaze back toward her and shook my head; not wanting to get into the subject at the moment as a blonde woman came sashaying in our direction. Her hair was perfectly styled and hung down past her shoulders the golden curls bouncing as she walked in her impossibly tall stilettos. She must have stood at least 5'8" without the heels. It was almost like watching a fashion show as she strutted down towards us, and I would know, Alice made me watch enough of them growing up.

If I could describe her in one word it would be 'confident'. As she got closer I caught sight of her familiar blue eyes and I couldn't remember where I had seen them before. _Maybe she was on a cover of a magazine._ The certainty in her strut was intimidating and I began to doubt myself. For some reason I felt like I needed her approval. She caught sight of Alice and smiled. Once she reached our table Alice stood up and gave her a huge hug and she let out a loud snort that surprised me and a few other people in the vicinity. Alice released her and she smiled down at me sweetly relieving me of my fears.

"Rose this is my best friend Bella- Bella this is my roommate Rosalie," Alice introduced us and sat back down, sliding over to make room for Rosalie.

"Nice to meet you," I said softly as I shook her hand.

"So how do you put up with her all the time?" she asked teasingly and looked over at Alice. I laughed at the insulted look she had on her face.

"Years of practice," I told her and we laughed as Alice huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And here I was thinking that you guys actually liked me," she pouted in mock sadness. Rosalie and I reached out and soothed her as we tried to hold back our chuckles.

"Well at least we don't have to pretend anymore," I joked and Rosalie let out a loud guffaw while Alice shook us off and stared back and forth between us.

"Okay, jokes over. I'm so glad you guys could find a common ground in teasing me," she said sarcastically as she pulled the menu out and looked over the selection. The laughter took my mind off of recent issues. I decided to take this time to learn more about my best friends' roommate.

"So…Rosalie," I started, "you're a first year student?" I asked.

"Yeah but I took a year off-,"

"To pursue MODELING!" Alice chimed in enthusiastically eyes wide. It didn't come as a surprise to me. She definitely looked the part.

"Alice relax, breathe, deep breaths," Rosalie teased as she inhaled deeply prompting Alice to do the same. She rolled her eyes and continued to look over the menu.

"Did it not work out?" I asked I couldn't imagine her being turned down she was so statuesque. She was much prettier than some of the working models out there and if she couldn't get a job then the world is a much more vicious place than I thought.

"Oh no it was going great," she laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "I just decided that I wanted to come back to school. I was getting tired of having to keep up appearances and my heart wasn't in it, plus education comes first, right?" she picked up a menu and looked over it just as the waitress came up to take our order. We all ended up ordering pancakes with a side of sausage and fruit. The waitress grabbed our menus and headed into the kitchen to give the chef our orders. I sat there for a moment and thought about what Rosalie said. Her choice to go to school was an admirable one. Anyone else would have kept at the modeling if it was going so well but she chose to come to school, Alice was right, she is perfect.

**Warning. Live without warning  
**

**Say warning. Live without warning.**

_Shit _I thought as my phone started to sing. I leaned over to the other side of the booth to grab my bag and started digging through it.

**Warning. Live without warning  
**

**Say warning. Live without warning.**

The ringtone continued as I rushed to find the phone. That song meant only one thing. Finally I came to the desired object and snatched it from my bag quickly flipping it open.

"Hi Mom," I sighed into the phone.

"Hi Baby, why didn't you call me? I've been waiting to hear from you. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"So why didn't you call me?" she asked again her tone shifting from light and happy to authoritative.

"Well a lot happened with my dorm and I wanted to get everything settled before I called." It wasn't a lie, which was probably why I could say it with a steady voice.

"Is everything okay?"

"Mmhmm," I hummed quickly before changing the subject. "How is everything over there, where's dad?" My mother could see through me like I was made of glass and I didn't want her to get worried over nothing.

"Oh everything's fine and your father…well you know how he is, but I just started learning how to sew." I laughed at my mother's latest hobby. "Sue and the girls are thinking about coming to the classes too, but enough about me- how's college life? What's your roommate like? Is she nice?" My eyes went wide and then darted over to Alice in worry. I hadn't told her about my situation and I wasn't going to if I could help it. She would lose it if she knew my roommate was a guy, an asshole nonetheless, but still male.

"…My roommate?" I asked in attempt to stall. I cursed my voice for cracking slightly. I was about to attempt a lie when Alice snatched the phone and saved me.

"Hi Mrs. Swan!" she sang into the phone and I relaxed as she carried on a small conversation. "Fine and you…yes of course…I won't…how's that going? ...okay…alright, you too." She stared at me while she was talking to my mother and gave me a look as if to say 'you owe me' and I nodded my head in understanding as she hung up the phone.

"When do you plan on telling your mom about your situation?" she asked handing my phone back to me.

"Never," I scoffed, "I'll just stay there until the end of the semester and when a dorm opens up I'm outta there. She'll never have to know," I smiled triumphantly at my plan as the waitress brought our food to the table.

"So what's the situation?" Rosalie asked curiously before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Bella's got a sexy ass roommate and she doesn't want her mom to know she's living with a guy 'cause she'd have a coronary!" Alice piped like it was no big deal and cut into her pancakes.

"Bella this is college. You're an adult now you shouldn't have to hide anything from your parents, they'll understand." Rosalie added.

"You don't know my mother and something tells me my father wouldn't be too supportive of me living with a guy either, but it doesn't matter I don't want to stay there any longer than necessary," I sighed and pushed my plate forward. I wasn't hungry anymore. This guy was affecting my mood and my appetite.

"Fair enough," Rosalie shrugged and started eating.

"Is he still throwing a hissy fit?" Alice joked. I sighed and leaned back in my seat as the memory of last night's mishap came back to me. I could feel Alice staring at me waiting for me to explain my mood.

"Bella, did he say something to you?" she inquired. I didn't respond.

"Get up, we're leaving," she said pushing her plate away and moving Rosalie off of the booth.

"What? Where are we going?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"To your house let's go!" she said as she continued to push Rose so she could get out of her seat.

"Why?" Alice stopped shoving Rosalie and looked at me like I was missing something obvious.

"What do you mean why? We're going to go kick his ass."

"Alice…stop… I can take care of this, alright?" She looked at me with pleading eyes begging me to let her go but I stayed firm I was going to do this on my own. She gave up with a huff and moved back into her seat.

"Thank you," I sighed and relaxed now that she wasn't planning on doing anything rash. Rosalie sat there with a big smile on her face looking between us in silence.

"I knew I liked you for a reason Brandon, you're feisty," she broke the tension causing us all to laugh. Rosalie was right though, this is college and it was time for me to start acting like an adult so tonight I was going to confront Edward.

* * *

**Ringtone was Greenday- Warning.**


	7. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**7. Confrontation **

**BPOV**

After breakfast we stayed in the diner and talked awhile. Rosalie was turning out to be a lot cooler than I thought. She was actually kind of…down-to-earth. Her love of cars made her that much more personable. The waitress who was assigned to our table started to get an attitude because we were taking up the booth and scaring away potential customers so we left, but that wasn't until late afternoon- early evening. I felt kind of bad; she probably had bills to pay and needed the tips. It reminded me that I should probably start looking for a job soon.

We went back to their dorm and spent the rest of the day just talking and getting to know Rosalie a little more. I had all but forgotten about Edward when it was time for Alice to drop me off at home. To say that I was disappointed this morning would be an understatement. I was pumped up and ready to duke it out but my confidence was deflated when I found his room empty.

I walked up to the door and took a deep breath before opening it and stepping into the dark living room. I flipped on the light switch and sighed. Of course he wasn't here, that would make my life way too easy and the universe wasn't having that. It felt like I was living alone. My roommate was virtually non-existent.

It was nearly midnight and I was already exhausted but I wanted to nip this in the bud so I was going to wait up for him.

I brushed my teeth and threw on a pair of blue flannel pajama bottoms and an old tank top and jumped in the bed. I left my door open- I wanted to know the moment he walked in. I reached over to the bed side table and turned my lamp on and tried to read my book, with little success- my mind was occupied with what to say to him. This was nothing like I expected when I envisioned my college experience. He changed so drastically from when I first met him only a couple days ago. I yawned and tried to shake off the sleep I was feeling. I couldn't let sleep get in the way of my plan. My eyes began to put up a fight so I rubbed them stubbornly and opened them wide trying to fend off the sand man.

I had planned to confront him and demand to know what his problem was- but after all that I still fell asleep.

The next thing I remember is waking up to a room filled with sunlight. I sat up quickly, too quickly. I got dizzy as the blood rushed away from my head. I pushed the covers off of me, swaying slightly as I stood before letting my head adjust. I hated when that happened. As if I wasn't clumsy enough without the dizziness. Once my head cleared I rushed out of my room, praying that I would find him there.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," I grumbled as found his rooms empty, yet again. I thought for sure I would hear him with my door open but the stealthy son of a bitch evaded me once again. I was beginning to think that he never came back at all until I walked into the bathroom and fresh steam was covering the mirror.

I had just missed him.

I shook my head and cursed to myself as I wiped the steam away from the mirror so I could see into it. This was getting ridiculous. He had to be avoiding me. Nobody was this busy and classes hadn't even started yet. I brushed my teeth and went into my room to make my bed. I reached over to turn my bed side lamp off but it was already done. _What? _He came into my room and turned off my light. He had the nerve to get mad at me for being in his room but its okay for him to come into mine? Frustrated, I walked into the kitchen and opted for a quick breakfast.

I wasn't in the mood for cooking so I settled on something quick. I looked around the kitchen before I remembered one tiny detail and groaned. A microwave would have been handy in this scenario, maybe even a toaster and wouldn't you know we didn't have either one. We were supposed to go and get that stuff together before he started acting crazy- and to think I was worried about _him_ thinking _I_ was nuts. I grabbed a frying pan and slammed it onto the stove with a grunt.

**Hello, hello**

**Is anyone home**

**Hello, hello**

**Just pick up the phone **

I shuffled back into my room and grabbed my phone.

"Hey Alice," I groaned.

"Bella?"

"Rosalie?" I was surprised to hear her voice on the other end. "What's going on? Why are you calling me on Alice's phone?"

"Nothing, I didn't have your number so I used Alice's phone; anyways we we're going to go shopping and I wanted to know if you wanted to come." God help me not another shopaholic.

"Uh…I think I'm good on that front," I laughed. I had enough clothes to last a lifetime.

"You can never have too many clothes Bella." I heard Alice yell in the background.

"You're on speaker," Rose told me.

"I beg to differ but I can't go anyway, I have to stay here and keep an eye out for the good doctor." I was determined to catch him this time around. It ends tonight.

"The good doctor? Are you sick?" Alice asked sounding concerned.

"I didn't even know doctors made house calls anymore," Rose stated.

"No that's just my name for Edward; he's acting like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde so I'm waiting around for his crazy ass to stop avoiding me so I can talk to him." I clarified.

"Oh, well good for you Bella."

"Kick his ass," Alice chimed, "ooh can we come watch? Do you need back up?" I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"There will be no ass kicking of any sort, no- you can't watch, and I think I can handle it. You guys enjoy your shopping though," I said cheerfully. Now that Alice had Rose to shop with maybe she would leave me alone.

"Fine," I heard the pout in her voice, "but you still owe me. Don't forget."

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you guys later. Bye Rose."

"Bye Bella." I hung up and tried to remain positive given the fact that I would be spending a perfectly good Friday indoors.

**EPOV**

I was being a coward, spineless and weak, sitting in a dark music room hiding from the world. I sat on the piano bench absently fingering the keys with my head resting on the fall trying to remember that melody that had so effortlessly escaped me almost a week ago but nothing was coming up. I needed a distraction. Obviously running away from my problems was not a solution but, then again, when has running away ever solved anything? So here I sit in a pathetic attempt to distract myself from what I should be doing. I should be apologizing but I wasn't prepared to face her yet. I knew I was wrong and I knew she was hurt by the look on her face as she slept.

Yesterday after my run I needed a shower and was relieved to find that she wasn't home. I had more time to figure things out. I quickly took a shower and was out again before an hour past. It hadn't crossed my mind that I was being elusive until much later when I actually decided to come home again. It was after one in the morning and I knew she would be asleep but I got worried when I walked in and saw the light shining from her room. I closed the front door and locked it behind me and tentatively made my way towards the light.

I lightly chuckled to myself thinking about how people die in movies. They always tell you not to walk into the light and here I was blatantly welcoming my death. I knew she had to be upset with me; she had every right to be. I had treated her horribly and I deserved whatever was coming to me…but she was looking through my things so I wasn't completely wrong in my actions…right?

I breathed deep, bracing myself. I didn't know what to expect. Would she yell? Swear? Hit me?

I hoped not.

I would just apologize quickly and everything would be fine. I stuck my head in the door and found her fast asleep. I exhaled and relaxed against the frame. I was relieved. I had an extra day to continue my recreant duties. How pathetic. I shook my head at myself and walked into the room actually seeing it for the first time. It was light and feminine. The colors were calming blues and silvers. There was a rather large painting hanging above her platform bed taking up most of the space on the wall. I looked under the painting at her.

Her hair was fanned out over the pillows, the comforter pulled snug around her waist with her hands loosely wrapped around a book. But I couldn't get over the expression on her face. It wasn't peaceful like I'd expected. Her eyebrows were pushed together in stress causing a hard line to form between them. My hands twitched and ached to reach out and smooth the line away. I knew I had to be part, if not all, of the reason she looked that way. I turned off the light that was sitting on her night stand and left. I felt terrible but I couldn't bring myself to ameliorate the situation. Maybe it was better this way.

I chuckled dryly and raked my hands through my hair.

**I'm a cowboy, on a steal horse I ride**

**I'm wanted, Dead or alive**

**Wanted, Dead or alive**

My phone rang bringing me out of my thoughts. I quickly answered it before the sound could attract any unwanted attention.

"Hey Jazz."

"Edward man, where the hell have you been?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking how 'bout you?" I chuckled lightly, attempting to be lighthearted.

"I don't have time for formalities. Did you listen to the CD?"

"What?" I asked confused. He sighed into the phone and I could hear him tuning his guitar in the background.

"Never mind, I need your opinion on something. How soon can you get here?"

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

"So what is it you need my help on?" I asked cheerfully, stepping past Jasper into the room. Maybe this was the distraction I needed.

"I said I needed your opinion but your help would be appreciated." He grinned, shut the door and sat down on his bed. I rolled my eyes and took a seat at his desk, straddling the chair so that I was facing him. He picked up his guitar and started playing an unfamiliar tune. When he came to a certain part I saw his eyebrows knit together in concentration as the melody shifted. It sounded sort of sad, almost painful. There were moments when it was light and happy sounding but that painful underdone was still there. I looked at his expression and couldn't help but laugh; he looked so pensive, eyes tight- lips pursed, his whole face was just scrunched up in complete seriousness. He stopped playing when he heard me laughing and glared at me.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Your face- why are you making that face?" I said through my chuckles. At this point I was gripping the back of the chair trying to keep myself from falling off. He sighed and put his guitar off to the side and laid down on the bed. Once I calmed down I really looked at him. He looked kind of stressed out; it reminded me of the look Bella had on her face last night. Maybe I couldn't relieve her stress but I could try to ease some of his.

"What's going on Jasper?"

"Maria," he sighed and threw his hand up over his face.

That explained it all. He had been dating her for the past six months and lately it seemed like they were always fighting. He didn't need to tell me why this song was so important I already knew. He was writing it for her in a last ditch effort at reconciliation…this time.

"What did you do now?"

"When I figure it out I'll let you know," he sighed. I laughed. He lifted himself into a sitting position so he could stare at me questioningly.

"I don't see why you're trying so hard?"

"What?"

"Dump. Her. She's a frigid, militant bitch. I'm sorry to be so blunt but she's not worth the trouble." Emmett and I had the pleasure of meeting her a few times and we both couldn't understand how Jasper could tolerate her.

"She's not militant."

"…Okay, then she's a frigid bitch," I laughed.

"She just knows what she wants; she's very…"

"Combative?"

"Confident." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"If that song is any indication of your relationship than you must be in a lot of pain and she's just not worth it…"

"How do you know what she's worth?" he asked annoyed.

"Okay, I guess I don't know, but let me ask you this…do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do. You. Love. Her?"

"I…I think so." He shrugged.

"You think? Jazz if you don't know by now _I think_ it's time for a change." He sighed and raked his hand through his shaggy hair. We sat there in silence as my words floated up in the air. I hoped he was taking them into consideration.

"You really didn't listen to the CD?"

"Jasper, what CD?"

"The one I left with Bella a couple days ago!" I groaned at the mention of her name. His confusion at my reaction was palpable and I knew he was waiting for me to explain so I did. I told him everything that happened and how I treated her leaving my feelings out of it because at this point I wasn't so sure what was going on with me.

"Wow….you're an asshole," He said when I was finished.

"Thank you, that is exactly what I need," I said sarcastically. "It's not like I don't feel bad about it, I just…I don't know. I'm sure the last thing she wants is to see me right now." And I definitely didn't want to see her if she did.

"You can't avoid her forever."

"…But I can try." He shook his head disapprovingly before picking up his guitar.

"I don't think I need to tell you this but you _live _together," he said as he started to strum.

"Don't remind me." I sighed and leaned my forehead against the back of the chair.

"I don't see what the big deal is, she seemed pretty nice to me. I don't know how it is in Chicago but where I'm from we tend to like nice people," He laughed.

"Smartass." I picked up a pencil from his desk and launched it at him only to have him start laughing harder as he dodged it. I knew he was right though. I couldn't hide forever.

We worked on the song some more. I'm sure Jasper knew I was trying to prolong my visit to keep from going home but he didn't say anything more about it and I didn't try to convince him to break-up with Maria. That's how we worked. We said our peace and left it at that; either you took the advice or not. I figured 1 o'clock was late enough to go home. I was getting tired and Jasper was still trying to perfect his sad song. I knew Bella would be passed out by now; she usually was.

My feet lagged as I yawned and pulled my keys out and slumped into the car. The lines on the road started to blur slightly and I was grateful this was a short drive.

I pulled up and got out of the car. I barely took notice of the light shining through the curtain of the living room window as I put my keys in the lock and turned. I opened the door to find Bella sitting on the couch. I stood in the doorway frozen and stared at her as she stared back. She was wearing a white tank top and some loose fitting blue flannel pajama bottoms and still managed to make the outfit look sexy.

Neither of us said anything for a moment. We just stared at each other, the tension in the room getting thicker with each breath. Eventually I allowed myself to step into the room and shut the door behind me. The soft click of the lock seemed so much louder in the silence. I looked back over at her to find a determined expression on her face as she stood up from her spot on the couch. She dropped the book she was reading on the cushion next to her without a word. The tension was still building and the silence was getting unbearable. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later I had just been hoping it would be later. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something and I held up my hands to stop her. Her expression went from determined to annoyed.

"Before you say anything can I say I'm incredibly sorry?" I rushed the words out hoping to defuse some of the tension; I thought that would soften her up but she looked even more upset instead.

"You're sorry? That's it? That's supposed to make everything okay? What makes you think you can just treat people like that?" she yelled and threw her hands up in the air before crossing them over her chest.

"It wasn't my intention....I was… having a bad couple of days."

"Oh so that justifies you treating me like shit?"

"No," I started and took a step towards her. "…I know it's not an excuse. I shouldn't have treated you that way but you _were_ in my room," I pointed out.

"And you were in mine!" she shot back.

"That's different," I countered.

"How so?" she asked as she arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"I was trying to be nice and turn your light off for you, _you_ were snooping." She scoffed and her eyes narrowed into slits.

"I was _not_ snooping!"

"That's not what it looked like to me," I grinned and came closer. She stepped back.

"Okay, moving on. That still doesn't explain your attitude the other night."

"I told you, bad day."

"That doesn't give you the right to act-"

"I know," I started, cutting her off "I just thought-"

"Thought what- that if you avoided me long enough I would forget?"

"I wasn't avoiding you."I lied. That caused her to look at me with a blank expression. "Okay so I was avoiding you, I was embarrassed; I didn't know what to say." She contemplated my words for a second before nodding slightly.

"Edward, if you don't want to be friends its fine but since I'm forced to live here I'm going to ask that you give me some respect. I would have never treated you that way."

"I know and I am sorry about that."

"And if you stay out of my room I'll stay out of yours."

"You went into my room first." She glared at me and I threw my hands up in surrender. I was starting to sound like Emmett. I usually argued better than this.

"And the next time you have a bad day don't take it out on me." She looked at me pointedly. I nodded my head and threw in a small smile as she started to walk away.

"Bella?" She stopped and looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression, I really do want to be your friend." Her eyes narrowed and her head tilted to one side as she stared at me like she was analyzing my face to see if I was telling the truth. "So what do you say?" I walked up to her and held my hand out. "Friends?" I ask smiling down at her. Her head jerked up in surprise as she continued to stare at me.

"Roommates," she said before she turned away without shaking my hand and walked towards her room. I was a little taken aback by it. I had officially offered her my friendship and she turned it down, I guess I deserved it though.

"You don't want to be my friend?" I asked in one last attempt.

"It's late, I'm tired, and I'm still pissed at you Mr. Hyde," she yelled over her shoulder before shutting her door.

_Did she just call me Mr. Hyde?_

I would ask her about that later. In that moment I decided that I really did want to be her friend. I've had friends who were girls before and I could do her- I mean _this. _I could do _this._ A few moments later I saw the light under her door go out and I walked into my room and got ready for bed. I would prove to her that I was a good guy and that we could be friends.

* * *

**A/N I almost threw a small squirt of lemon in this chapter but decided not to...maybe next chapter what do you think???**

**Jaspers ringtone is Bon Jovi- Wanted Dead or Alive.**


	8. Breaking the Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**A/N **

**So sorry for the delay. I had a little bit of writers block during this chapter. I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I decided to write this. I thought I was being clever and tried to prewrite a few of the chapters and ended up catching up with myself and It didn't help that my friends were visiting from college for the holidays.**

**Thanx for reviewing, faving, alerting and just reading in general. You guys are great and you give me something to look foward to. I've been in a bit of a funk lately. My friends think it's depression (Ha!) my mom thinks I'm just bored. I don't know about the former but the latter is definately true. I haven't started college yet so I try to fill my day with episodes of Heroes and The Office but enough about my problems.**

**This chapter is for monkeywoman, you said you wanted a lemon and ArieCullen, who worried that I was putting it in here too soon. I told you I had a plan ; ). With that being said, I did only say that I was thinking about throwing in a small squirt and this is more like a tiny single shaving of lemon zest..just the zest...not the whole lemon, so PLEASE don't kill me. This is my first story therefore my first attempt at a lemon or anything resembling the yellow acidic fruit, so be nice por favor.**

**Also If the chapter title is off to the side and not in the middle like it normally is I'm sorry. FF wouldn't let me center anything and sorry about any typos or mistakes you may see in grammer or spelling and shit like that. I don't have a beta so I try to get these chapters out to a couple of my friends before I post so they can look them over but they're about as useful as a saddle with no horse jkjk they're awsome for even putting up with me and sorry about this giant ass A/N this is so not like me so I'll just stop here.**

** 8. Breaking the Ice**

**EPOV**

I heard water; the sound of a constant stream of rushing water pounding relentlessly against a hard surface. I rolled over and grabbed my pillow, placing it over my ear to block out the sound, but it was no use. I could still hear the water and the more I tried to ignore it, the louder it got. _Where the hell is that coming from?_

I opened my eyes and pulled the pillow away from my head. I looked around the room but couldn't see anything. I couldn't even make out the shape of my desk or the outline of my fingers in front of my face; the room was pitched black.

_What time is it? _I looked around for the bright red numbers of my alarm clock and found nothing but darkness. I rubbed my eyes in frustration and exhaustion. That damn water was so fucking loud. I grunted a sigh and got up to follow the sound, stumbling around blindly. I put my hands out in front of me to keep from bumping into a wall, squinting my eyes to no avail. My hands hit the door and I began to feel around for the handle, getting more frustrated every second I didn't find it.

Finally I hit the doorknob and twisted it in triumph and agitation. I was met with more darkness as I yanked the door open; the only light coming from underneath the bathroom door.

The bathroom.

That's where the sound was coming from. Of course, the shower. I should've known, but in my defense it sounded entirely too loud.

I slowly pushed toward the small amount of light, clinging to its warmth. There were heavy puffs of steam escaping from underneath the door carrying the smell of strawberries with them. My mind went blank as the sweet scent surrounded me; I forgot why I had gotten out of bed in the first place. I didn't even notice that the shower had shut off until the door started to open slowly. I panicked and tried to run back into my room but I couldn't move. My feet felt heavy. My heart started to thud in my chest as the door opened wider.

I tried to fight against the force holding my feet down but they didn't budge. I didn't want to seem like I was lurking in the shadows waiting for her every time she came out of the shower. I'd put extreme effort into forgetting the last time. Then the door opened completely and there stood Bella looking up at me. The swirl of steam that surrounded her was so thick that I could barely see the towel she wore behind it. Her hair was wet and clung to her shoulders and what I could see of her chest.

I watched as the water glistened and slid down her neck and chest before disappearing into the towel. I worked against the fog clouding my mind and pulled my eyes up to meet hers. I opened my mouth to say something, apologize; explain myself as I struggled against the weight anchoring me in place, but before I could get a word out, she reached up and placed her finger on my mouth, silencing me, and I swear I could taste strawberries on her skin. _Fuck me_! I was beyond screwed at this point; I was trying to keep it together and not picture what was underneath that damn towel. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. A smirk slowly formed on her lips when she noticed the bulge in my pants and I swallowed nervously.

Her finger was still fixed on my mouth; water and strawberries running down her skin onto my lips. She looked back up at me with hooded eyes as she moved her finger to trail down my bare chest and abs, making my heart beat erratically as her hand crept lower. I groaned as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of my pajamas, lightly grazing my arousal with the tips of her fingers. She slowly pulled me in and all of a sudden my feet felt lighter than air as I floated towards her. She let go of my pants and brought her hands up to the towel and looked at me with a smug smile before pulling it apart and letting it fall to her ankles with a soft thud. She pressed her body tightly against mine, skin to skin, but I didn't feel the water dripping off of her chest onto mine and I didn't feel my fingers sliding across her hips as I grabbed her waist but I didn't care.

She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me down towards her until our lips met. I wrapped my hand in her tangled hair to bring her closer. Something told me that I should resist but I couldn't, and I didn't want to. She started to move her hands from around my neck back to my pants and slid them, along with my boxers, down my legs without breaking the kiss. I picked her up and put her on the counter as she started to rock her hips against me, causing me to moan. In that moment I didn't give a shit about being her friend or her roommate, I just wanted her. We broke apart for air and I moved my lips to her neck, kissing and nipping at the spot under her ear.

I listened to her breathing pick up as I placed myself at her entrance and paused, waiting for her permission, for her protest.

"Edward," she panted out my name. "Please."

I shot up in bed gasping for air.

"Fuck!" I hissed under my breath as I tugged on my hair and collapsed back on my bed staring at the bright ceiling. I rubbed my face with the palms of my hands as I tried to calm down and looked around the sun filled room; a stark contrast from the dream I'd just had. I stood up and shook my head as I made my way to the door, tenting my thin pajama pants. A friend. A roommate. Hell, at this point we weren't even friends. I sighed and slowly opened the door to poke my head out. Her door was open but she was nowhere in sight. Good, I didn't want to chance running into her in my current state. I walked out and headed straight for the bathroom to take a very cold shower.

When I walked in I was assaulted with strawberry scented steam and I groaned as my dick twitched. I didn't waste time wiping the steam away from the mirror. It created a complementary haze to my denial while at the same time proving what I wanted to deny. I didn't want to think about how she'd just been in here…naked and wet…

I cringed as the ice cold water pricked at my skin.

The battle to be her friend was going to be that much harder. I was starting with negative points, working my way back to zero. That was going to be difficult enough without my subconscious throwing my desires in my face. She was off limits. I couldn't breach that region of thought where she was involved. Would I be able to handle this for the rest of the semester? The rest of the year? I shook my head and shut off the water, wrapping a towel around my waist.

I brushed my teeth and avoided looking at the steam that still lingered on the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom and quickly walking into my room. I dried off and threw on some clothes before flopping down on my bed. _This is getting out of hand._

I sighed and pushed the damp hair off my forehead and away from my eyes. Before last night I would have been up and out before she even had a chance to stir; nowI didn't know what to do with myself. I was afraid to leave my room; paranoid that my imagination would get the better of me and I wouldn't be able to handle being in her presence without a certain part of my anatomy making an appearance. _God damn that dream._ It had me questioning my own self-control.

I growled and got to my feet. _Get a fucking grip, she's just a girl._ I started to pace around the room. It was just a dream. It meant nothing. I laughed hysterically and raked my hands through my hair roughly. I was driving myself crazy.

_Knock _

_Knock_

_Knock_

I stopped mid-stride and narrowed my eyes towards the door. I transiently considered not answering. As stupid and pointless as it would have been it seemed like a more appealing option as opposed to seeing her, but I knew I couldn't hide anymore. If this was going to work, I was going to have to talk to her sometime. I walked across the room slowly and hid my body behind the door, making sure I was covered from the waist down- just in case. I took a steadying breath and opened it just enough to stick my head out.

"Uh…hey," she offered weakly. She had an air of discomfort and uneasiness. She seemed almost shy and it confused me because last night she'd been anything but. This was a completely different person in front of me now.

"Hey," I managed and gave her a friendly smile. _That's it keep it light and friendly. Light and friendly, _I chanted as I tried not to think about how close we were to the bathroom.

"I uh…made breakfast." She waved her hand dismissively in an attempt to seem nonchalant but the nerves were still there. I took a minute to process what she was saying and I doubt I hid my confusion and surprise well. After all just last night she's said she was still upset with me. I fought the compulsion to question why she'd done it. I didn't want to come off as rude or ungrateful and we all know how it had turned out the last time I declined a meal.

"Oh," I failed to keep the consternation out of my tone. "Uh…thanks?" It came out like a question. I knew that I should thank her and it seemed like the appropriate thing to say but this was all so awkward.

She nodded meekly and took her bottom lip into her mouth. I blocked out the onslaught of images trying to invade my mind and followed her into the dining room. She handed me a plate and quickly took a seat, leaving me with the decision on where to sit. I looked around at the wooden platform and wondered why in the hell my mother would buy such a big ass table. At the time she knew that it was just going to be me living here and this table seated six. Who did she think was going to fill the other five?

I looked down at my plate and it was only then, that I realized what we were having: bacon, eggs, and pancakes…topped off with _strawberries._ I suppressed a groan as my pants started to get a little tight and quickly took a seat across from her. I stared at the plate in front of me; the vivid red of the strawberries seemed to be getting brighter each second that I stared. Why did it have to be strawberries, why not blueberries or fucking cantaloupe- anything but strawberries. I swallowed hard as the syrup slid down the edge of the pancake and onto the plate.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking." She smiled and took a sip of orange juice; her eyes alight with amusement and the earlier traces of anxiety fading away.

"I wasn't, but now that you mention it I am a little suspicious," I recovered and smiled back. I wanted to laugh and joke with her. I wanted to do some other things with her but I couldn't let myself think about what those things were. _Light and friendly. _

"Trust me you have nothing to worry about. I'm a terrible liar, I'd never get away with it," she chuckled and cut into her stack of pancakes. I smiled to myself. This could be easy. Things were going pretty smooth and as long as I thought about her in a strictly platonic way then I might be able to survive this. It fell silent as we both started to eat. My eyes rolled back into my head as I took the first bite and I stifled a moan. If the silence got awkward I didn't notice because I was too busy shoveling food into my mouth. It had been a good two weeks since I'd had anything resembling real food.

"Do you usually cook for people you're mad at?" I asked facetiously while taking the last bite of egg into my mouth. I felt like an ass for eating it- if anything I should've been the one to make _her _breakfast- but it was so good. She let out a humorless laugh and traced the grain of the table with her finger.

"No not usually, but I figured 'what the hell' since I was already cooking and you were _actually here _today." She shrugged and continued to trace the grain without looking at me. It made me feel like an even bigger ass. She was still upset and I wasn't doing anything to make it better. I wanted to grab her face and make her look at me. I had to find a way for her to understand me even if I wasn't completely sure of myself right now. I grabbed her hand to get her attention, putting a halt to her movement.

"Bella," I said, effectively getting her attention. "I really am sorry for the way I treated you and I know you don't know enough about me to trust me, yet, but I promise I will make it up to you." I tried to put as much sincerity in my words as I could. I wanted her to know that they weren't being said out of pity or guilt, although I did feel slightly guilty, I still meant it. Her eyebrows furrowed and I could see the incredulity in her eyes but I was determined get her to believe me. I would earn her trust. I held her gaze and gave her hand a small squeeze in effort to get her to see how sincere I was. Her expression softened and turned thoughtful.

"Okay." She nodded and pulled her hand back to grab her plate. "You want to make it up to me?" I nodded my head and watched as she came around the table and grabbed my plate as well. She walked into the kitchen and sat them down in the sink. "Well it's a good thing you're dressed then." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she waltzed past me into the living room. "Grab your keys, we're going for a ride," she called over her shoulder. I got up and followed her out of the room to get my keys like I was told. _This should be interesting._

**BPOV**

I was feeling pretty good about myself this morning; last night I'd channeled my inner badass and took care of business. This morning I took the first step and tried to break some of the excess ice that had frozen between us. I was in a good place and feeling kind of proud, that is, until we got in his car.

I was facing straight ahead staring intently at the scenery in front of me like it was the most interesting thing I'd ever seen, only speaking when I needed to give him directions. Every so often I would look out of the corner of my eye to see that Edward was sitting in almost the same rigid position as me. It hadn't been so bad in the apartment because that was neutral territory but this was Edward's domain. I'm sure he felt more comfortable than I did in this situation but guessing from his posture it was only marginally.

I was beginning to think this was a bad idea as I tapped my fingers on my thighs anxiously and wished that there was some music to fill the verbal gap. As if he'd read my mind, Edward reached out towards the console and flipped on the radio. I inwardly sighed in relief and relaxed into my seat; at least the music would liven up the dead air a little bit. Edward tapped his thumb against the steering wheel and I nodded my head inconspicuously.

"Make a right up here," I barely squeaked over the music.

"Are you going to tell me where we're headed?" He asked curiously, turning his torso slightly in my direction. I glanced over at him and grinned.

"Nope, you'll find out when we get there," I told him.

"…But I'm the driver. Don't you think I should at least know where it is I'm driving?" he countered and looked at me expectantly.

"Hmm," I pretended to think about it. "Nah," I shook my head and laughed. He frowned and grumbled unintelligibly as I told him to take the next left. The rest of the ride continued much the same, with me giving him directions and refusing to tell him where we were going when he inquired.

[]~[]~[]~[]~[]

"Wal-Mart?" he asked incredulously as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah, what did you expect?" I smiled innocently. He pulled into the stall and put the car in park as he stared up at the moniker of the building with annoyance before looking back at me.

"I don't know…not…_this_," he said exasperated and gestured toward the building, his keys jingling in his hand from the movement. Shrugging a shoulder, I unbuckled my seatbelt and hopped out with a smirk as he came around the car and joined me. "I guess I should've recognized the area," he laughed and combed a hand through his already mussed hair as we started to walk up to the store.

I watched as the sun turned his hair an array of metallic colors: copper and brass with little strands of gold mixed in. He had an amazing head of hair. I tore my eyes away before I got too tempted to reach out and touch it. We walked past the automatic doors into the warm air of the store.

"Well _this _just happens to be you're first stop on the road to redemption, my would-be friend so I wouldn't question it." I smiled and tried to hold in my laughter at his perplexed expression.

"Why Wal-Mart?"

"Edward," I sighed, "do you know how hard it is to heat leftovers without a microwave or make toast without a toaster?" I eyed him speculatively. In truth, I could've made the toast in the broiler but I don't like doing it. Especially when I'm only making two pieces; I always tend to burn them. He didn't say anything so I continued. "My point is you promised me stuff and I'm here to collect." I left it at that and walked over to grab a shopping cart, pulling one out and testing it for bum wheels or squeaks before pushing it further into the store. Edward followed close behind silently as we came to an aisle with bath rugs, the surplus tension from the car resurfacing and wiggling its way into the silence.

I grabbed a set of rugs in front of me to give myself something to do. I don't do well with awkward silence. I always feel the need to fill the gaps with mindless chit chat. I fiddled with the item in my hands inattentively. The tension was building and the pressure to make conversation was getting heavier each second. _Fuck it. _I decided if he wasn't going to say anything then I would. I'd ask him about the damn weather if I had to.

I opened my mouth to say something about the relative humidity but stopped myself when I turned and found him staring at me; his emerald eyes smoldering much like they were when I'd first met him. It made me feel slightly self-conscious again. I bent my head back down towards the bundle in my hands to hide the traitorous blush that I felt burning across my cheeks. He cleared his throat and I looked shyly out the corner of my eye as he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of someone calling his name.

"Edward?" He whipped his head around to stare at the leggy blonde sauntering towards him. Her heels clicked against the floor and her skirt swayed from side to side as she switched her hips excessively. Her makeup was done in an inordinate fashion and her clothes were scant. "I thought that was you," she said and grabbed him up in a hug when she reached him. He stiffened infinitesimally and returned her embrace reluctantly, patting her back with one hand. He started to pull back but she was slow to release him.

"Mm, I've missed you." She pouted and stared up at him through her lashes, leaning into him as she rubbed his bicep, completely ignoring me. I grimaced and rolled my eyes.

"Hello Tanya," he said in a monotonous voice and leaned back slightly.

"Why don't we get out of here and have a little fun for old time's sake," she whispered seductively and pressed her chest up against him as she continued to run a claw down his arm. Not even a 'how are you' or 'what have you been up to'. I wanted to gag at her blatant easiness and stupidity. She seemed to be oblivious to the fact that he wasn't interested.

It was like looking at the beginning of a cheap porno but it was entertaining watching Edward try to dodge her advances. I briefly considered helping him but decided it'd be way more fun to watch.

"Actually," he pulled her hand away from his arm and took a step back. "I'm kind of in the middle of something." I couldn't control the small snort that came from my mouth and I bit my lip in attempt to stifle the rest. He shot a glare in my direction and I smiled back innocently.

"How about later?" she twirled a piece of strawberry blonde colored hair around her finger and I clamped my hand over my mouth to muffle the giggles that were now coming out while she continued to disregard me despite the fact that I was standing less than two feet away. You've got to admire her persistence. My laughter was replaced with a surprised yelp when Edward turned and grabbed me around my waist, pinning me against his right side. I stared up at him wide eyed and let the rug I'd been holding fall to the ground.

"Later isn't good for me either," he said. She scowled as her icy blue eyes finally acknowledged me. She scanned over me from head to toe before looking back at Edward skeptically.

"What is she your girlfriend?" she asked and pointed a red painted finger nail in my direction.

"Oh where are my manners. You haven't been properly introduced. Tanya this is Bella," he said giving my waist a squeeze for extra effect and I felt a small ache in my chest. A part of me missed the feeling of being in Mikes arms, wrapping my arms around his neck, being close to him. I shook my head and forced myself to concentrate on the present. I was no longer with Mike and I couldn't- _wouldn't- _let myself think too much about him.

I extended my hand out of courtesy but she just stared at it like she'd contract some sort of disease if she touched me. How ironic. She let out a small 'humph' and flipped her hair over her shoulder. I retracted my hand; I didn't know where else to put it so I let it rest on Edwards stomach. It added to the whole façade. I could feel the ridges of his abs through his shirt and felt a dull throbbing in the pit of my stomach. I felt myself start to lean into him as his scent invaded my nostrils.

"You can't be serious. You're actually dating her?" This got my attention and impelled me to speak for the first time.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she paused and looked me over again, "you just look like you belong on a farm or something."

"As opposed to a street corner?" I added. I felt Edwards grip tighten and I realized I had been inching towards her. I wasn't normally a violent person but she made me want to drag her up and down this aisle by her curls.

"How long do you think it'll be before he gets tire-"

"Well it was nice seeing you Tanya," Edward interjected, "but if you don't mind Bella and I are busy… looking for furniture… for _our _apartment," he added lightheartedly. I wanted to laugh at how he emphasized 'our'. She glared at him then back to me and I smiled brightly just to rub it in. She sneered and flipped her hair over her shoulder before turning to walk away. I stared at her retreating figure, wishing she would trip and break her damn neck. He continued to hold me close as she came to the end of the aisle and turned the corner. I let out a relieved sigh and waited for him to let me go but when nothing happened I turned in his arms and looked at him.

"Edward?" my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?" he answered but didn't loosen his grip.

"You can let me go now."

"Oh! Right." He cleared his throat and finally released me. I laughed and bent down to pick up the rug I'd dropped, actually looking at it for the first time.

"You okay?" he asked. I looked up to see him staring at me with concern. I grinned and nodded my head.

"She was lovely," I said while placing the ugly yellow rug back on the rack. "Where'd you meet her, etiquette class?" I asked and placed my hands on the cart and started moving forward. He let out a small chuckle and shook his head as he walked beside me.

"I've never taken an etiquette class."

"Well that explains your lack of etiquette then," I joked and nudged him playfully with my elbow. One side of his mouth lifted into a grin before turning into a small frown.

"Sorry about that." he gestured in the direction Tanya had gone.

"It's alright," I waved it off, "You needed the moll repellent."

"It was the least you could do for laughing at me." He chuckled and then turned serious. "But I'm not talking about that, I was talking about her attitude, you didn't deserve that."

"Oh…don't worry about it." I shrugged and brushed it off. I stopped to look over another section as the quiet started to set in again but this time I was determined not to let it get awkward. "Tell me about yourself," I blurted and kept facing the rack.

"What do you want to know?"

"Mm…everything," I said shrugging one shoulder, feigning nonchalance. I picked up a cream colored rug and examined it.

"You want to know everything…why?" he hedged. I rolled my eyes and stared back at him.

"Making up for lost time," I answered and raised an eyebrow.

"I'd much rather hear about you," he said with a smirk and grabbed the item I had in my hands.

"I asked you first." I watched as he took a quick look at it before throwing it in the basket.

"You didn't really ask, you kind of just…demanded."

"Stop stalling and start talking." He laughed at my brazen approach and pursed his lips.

"Well, for starters I'm from Chicago-"

"Really?" I asked cutting him off. "You're a long way from home. What made you choose Hamilton?" We started walking towards the kitchen appliances.

"I told my parent they had a really good music program."

"Do they?"

"Eh, it's adequate," he laughed.

"So what's the real reason you decided to come?"

"The real reason?" he paused and stared off into the distance seemingly debating whether he should tell me or not. "Well, I kind of missed Emmett…and if you ever tell him that I'll deny it," he tacked on and pointed at me with a stern expression. I laughed and shook my head.

"I think it's great you guys are close." I stopped to look at the different types of microwaves they had available. They weren't all that great but it didn't really matter much. If Edward decided to get a better one after I left that's fine. I just needed something to use while I was there.

"So what about you? Why Hamilton?" he asked taking me from my thought process.

"My mom tried convincing me that community college was the thing for me but we had completely different ideas. I was all for going away but I didn't want to completely abandon my parent so I chose Hamilton. It's not too far away."

"Where are you from?"

"A small town a few hours from here, have you ever heard of Forks?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact I have…" I turned to look at him in surprise. Most people generally haven't. "I use them frequently." I scrunched up my nose at him.

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

"You didn't laugh so I'm going to say no," he said and ran his hands through his hair. I laughed at that and turned back towards the microwave. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope it's just me. I always wanted a brother or sister but I got Alice instead. I love that girl but she can be a handful sometimes."

"I'll bet," he laughed and went to grab the microwave I had been looking at.

[]~[]~[][]~[]~[]

Once we got started it was easy to get into the groove. It was all sort of effortless, being with Edward. It made me wonder why it couldn't have been this easy before.

"Okay, we're done." I said as I placed a toaster in the now full basket.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," he confessed and started pushing the cart towards the cash register.

"Well it's lucky for you I hate shopping."

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Okay, Well….I don't _hate _it," I clarified, "I just rather not spend the whole day in the store. A couple hours is fine but after that it starts to get absurd." The corner of his mouth turned up into that cute crooked way and he stared at me.

"You are definitely one of the strangest girls I've ever met," he laughed and I tilted my head in confusion.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"As you should." He nodded and started pulling things out of the cart and setting them on the conveyor belt. We waited as the cashier scanned the items, displaying the subtotal on the small screen in front of us. I looked away when it began to reach into the hundreds. I only had so much money available before I had to start paying rent. I glanced over at the rack next to me and giggled when something caught my eye and picked it up to flip through the pages.

"What's so funny?" I heard Edward ask from beside me. I turned the book in his direction so he could read the title. He narrowed his eyes at me and I broke out into a fit of chuckles. He snatched it away from me and set it down.

"Have you ever read that?" I managed as I clutched my stomach.

"No," he answered with mock irritation and ignored my laughter.

"Maybe you should." I told him. My laughter was cut short when the cashier announced our total. How a few appliances and decorative elements could cost so much I'll never know. I sighed and reached into my pocket to grab my wallet.

"Don't worry about it Bella, I've got it," he said putting a stop to my movement.

"No, I can't let you pay for all of this."

"Why not?" he asked and reached into his back pocket.

"…Because it's not all yours. At least let me pay for half," I argued.

"Just think of it as pay back for all the food you bought." I paused to think about it. Buying all that food had put a small dent in my funds and I was going to need every penny I had.

"Okay," I relented. He beamed and reached into his wallet and pulled out a card.

I grabbed the basket and we walked out towards the parking lot. I felt bad as I pushed the cart to his car. I figured I could repay him by cooking him dinner or something. We loaded what we could into the trunk and put the rest in the back seat. I was taken by surprise when he opened my door for me but I didn't say anything. I just slid into the seat, buckled my seatbelt, and waited as he walked around the front of the car and sat in the driver's seat. I remembered when he first asked me to go on this little trip. Had my relationship been so bad that I would confuse this with a date? I shook my head and laughed to myself.

"What are you laughing at _now_?" he asked and started the car.

"Oh…uh The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde," I said quickly, thinking about the book I picked up back inside the store. I wasn't going to tell him I once thought of this as some sort of date.

"Why _did _you call me Mr. Hyde?" he asked and I shrugged.

"You were acting like a paranoid schizophrenic, the name seemed to fit. Now that I think about it, it's kind of funny I didn't even have to change your name," I teased. His mouth turned down into a frown and his eyebrows knit together. _What did I say now? _

"Bella, I really am sorry about th-"

"Edward, stop apologizing, okay? It's alright," I said stopping his second offering of remorse for the day. I was ready to move on. He looked at me for awhile then nodded his head and smiled.

"So does this mean we're friends now?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"If it'll get you to stop apologizing then yes, we're officially friends." He beamed over at me and we spent the rest of the ride in companionable silence, for once.

* * *

**A/N They are making a little progress.**

**I hoped you liked it and I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving and Christmas (God did it really take me that long to post? again I apologize). If you don't celebrate any of those I hope you had a great month. Like I said earlier my friends are visiting for the holidays so I'm not sure how long it will take to post the next chapter, just thought I'd throw that out there but thnx for not giving up on me. I hope you all have a great New Year too.**

**Also for those who don't know in The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, the main characters name is Dr. Henry Jekyll but when he takes the potion he becomes Edward Hyde. (That was just in case you guys didn't understand why Bella said she didn't have to change his name.)**

**Jourdan =).**


End file.
